Red As Blood
by kamikam
Summary: things are starting to change with the inu group. kagomes new fealing start to change her life. inuyasha slowly kills her inside, she holds in her emotion, enemies start to become friends? wonderful story about changing! Kagsessh sanmiro inukikkag
1. Awakening destiny

**Red As Blood**

Chapter 1

_Awakening destiny_

Years have passed sense kagome came into the past, 3 was exact. After the incident with inuyasha after her 16th birthday she wanted to train harder and to be a full miko to prove inuyasha wrong, she was strong and she knew it. She may be a human, but humans are strong, and powerful. Naraku was dead, and they were close to getting all the jewel, only a couple of pieces left.

Kagome was up all day with her bow in the forest. The group was going to take a break sense naraku was dead. During the battle new allies teamed up with them. Sesshoumaru, kagura, and some new demon they met during the journey, Chicano, he was a strong demon and protective. Kagome thought of him as her brother.

In the forest kagome shot arrow from arrow onto a tree. Thinking of her pain and putting it into her miko power. Her mind flooded with images about what she saw last night.

**FLASHBACK **

Kagome was going to take a quick rinse in the hot springs but stopped when she saw inuyasha and kikyou talking by the springs. She didn't want to eavesdrop but something told her to.

"Inuyasha soon I will have you." kikyou then hugged inuyasha.

"But kikyou, i...i cant." they pulled out of the embrace to look into each others eyes.

"Why not! Is it because of my reincarnation?" she sneered.

"NO! I...i was going to use the jewel to make you have a soul back, so we could live on earth together." kikyou smiled but that smile made kagomes skin crawl.

"You could get kagomes soul and I could live so we can use the jewel to make you human." she said while putting her hand on his cheek

"she's gotten stronger, and I don't think I could kill her, she may be nothing to me but I don't want to kill her. Lets just use the jewel to make you whole again." kikyou then nodded and hugged inuyasha. Tears were brimming kagomes eyes as she took off back to camp.

'No I wont cry, it shows weakness! I cant be weak, I have to be strong!' kagome then held in her tears, she's been holding in her pain for years and she can still do it.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

kagome then collapsed to the ground and started panting. All of it reminded her of that dreadful day after her birthday. Tears were threatening to fall but she slapped herself.

**FLASHBACK**

once again she found her self hiding behind a tree gazing at the scene before her. She was still just a teen full of love for the hanyou. She nearly jumped out of her soul when she saw Inuyasha turned to her direction.

"You can get out from behind the tree kagome, I know your there!" he yelled meanly. Kikyou right beside him. Slowly she rose to her feet and faced her love.

"Why are you always eavesdropping on us!"

"I was just-" he cut her off.

"Why cant you leave us alone! I love kikyou, you cat change that!"

"I know I cant, Im just-"

"your just nothing, your weak, worthless, and pathetic. Kikyou can find the jewel faster than you!" kagome then turned her back ready to leave with tears poring from her eyes.

"Yes run reincarnation, run from something you'll never have!" kikyou yelled as she took off.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

kagome nearly jumped out of her blue skirt when some one came from the side of the forest.

"Oh its just you Chicano." she then sighed.

"Something is wrong with you, I know it. " he then sat down beside her. His bright green eyes shown with concern. He had pointed black ears that were tiny at the side of his head that matched his midnight black hair. He had tan skin and muscles that could make superman jealous.

"Im just...practicing."

"You have been killing yourself just to be strong. You're the main one who defeated naraku."

"Im not strong, I can only fight with my freakin arrows. I wish I could be a demon and have a sword." she huffed out.

"You don't want to be a demon. Its really bad, people hate you. Most people don't hate me but still." He then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well no one would hate me, I would protect them! Is there anyway to be a demon?" she looked with pleading eyes at him. He only sighed and smirked.

"Your like a little sister. Yea there is a way. Oh and I have a sword for you." he then looked down.

"What's the way?"

"You can become my sister. Blood sister. But it hurts at first, then you become a demon." kagome only smiled and hugged him. He has had a horrible life she learned over a couple of months with him. He traveled with th group now. His family was slaughtered by a group of demons, he was only about 13, and he grew up alone. After years a human family took him in and learned he was a sweet demon and he protected that village. yearspast and he became a legend of protecting his village. He had a sister and brother but both were dead. He looked at kagome as a sister.

"I will love to become your sister!" she then hugged him. He smiled and hugged back.

"Its way easier sense you're a miko." they then pulled back.

"How do i-we do this?" he then got up and helped her up.

"There is 2 ways. One would mean shedding blood and the other is miko powers.?"

"Lets do miko powers." he nodded.

"Well first we have to sit nears a stream." they then left in search for a stream. When they got to a creek both sat down in front of each other.

"This will do."

"Ok now what."

"There may not be blood shed but there will be pain. After we do this you will be unconscious, your miko powers and my demon blood will be mixed." she frowned but kept listening.

"I have to cut my self." he then took out a small katana and glided it across his finder. A gasp escaped kagomes lips as she watched him. He then glided his hand to put 2 blood marks on both her cheeks, a star with an X through it on her forehead, A circle with 3 circles in it and a star in the middle on both her palms.

"Pull your shirt up under your breasts." kagome blushed as she did what he said. He then gently pushed her on her back and sat beside her. He made a circle around her bellybutton and 2 stars similar to the one on her forehead beside the circle. He then grabbed rocks to put 2 beside her head, 2 beside her waist and 2 beside her feet. He then put a star on the top of each rock with his bloody finger. He then pulled back and sat beside her.

"Ok kagome, now keep your eyes closed and meditate. But while you meditate bring out your miko powers." she then nodded and closed her eyes and started to relax. It took a while until Chicano saw a blue light surround her. He then started to chant things in a weird language. After he was done he fell back when a piercing scream escaped her lips. Soon her scream calmed and she fell unconscious. He needed to put a rag on her head and get her friends, but he couldn't move her from her place. A small blue barrier surrounded her and beads of sweat were rolling from her forehead. He then decided to get her friends and stuff. As fast as he could he left to find the group. Pain washed over her face as well as another emotion. 2 golden eyes gazed at her through the shadows. Slowly the figure stepped out to see what the miko was doing. He then kneeled down beside her and his eyes widened as he saw her aura start to change and her scent cam into a stronger scent of lavender and something else. He appearance was also changing but nothing to notice yet. Then he nearly jumped when she screamed. He though she saw him but her eyes were closed and she was still unconscious. faster than anyone could see he left. Soon after new figures appeared from the other side of the clearing. But theses were not her companions. Slowly they made there way to her. One had long red hair, a male, and dark purple eyes, he was wearing a white kimono, and 2 purple stripes were on both his cheeks and on his forehead. There were other males one on each side of him. His left side had dark blue hair that came past his shoulders and light light blue eyes, he had pail white skin and sharp white fangs. The other one beside the red headed one had real dark black hair that came to his shoulders and layered, he also had silver eyes, His skin was pail also. Sesshoumaru then started watching as they made there way to the miko.

"Who is this brothers?" the dark blue hair one asked while gazing at the miko across the creek.

"I don't know, she's a miko, but something different about her." said the red hair one. The demon with the black hair jumped across the lake.

"She's quite beautiful." he then sat down beside her but when he tried to touch her cheek the barrier showed up.

"She is turning into a demon!" the red one said.

"Fascinating." black one.

"She is beautiful, too bad I have a mate." the blue hair one then huffed and crossed his arms. Both the red and blue hair ones then jumped across to look at the miko.

"We cant touch her now, lets wait until she's awake."

"Yes for now lets leave, there's a group of people coming and I can feel a demons presence here." they all then looked around and disappeared back into the forest. Soon after they left sango, miroku, inuyasha, shippo, Kirara, and Chicano came from the forest. A gasp escaped Sango's lips as she ran over and sat next to her friend. Inuyasha just 'keh' when he first saw the miko.

"What did you do to her you bastard!" inuyasha yelled.

"She wanted something so I gave her it." he said calmly back.

"Well she better hurry up and wake up or we are leaving her!"

"After she wakes up she has to be adjusted to herself, we cant just wake her."

"Well I sure can!" inuyasha then made his way to kagome and was going to push her, but the barrier shocked him and he flew a couple of feet back. Sango just gasped again.

"We must set up camp." miroku stated.

"Yes I'll help kagome." sango then went through kagomes big yellow bag and pulled out a small rag, she then rinsed it in the creek for a minute but stopped when she realized kagomes barrier. She slowly went through her barrier and set the rag on her forehead. Miroku then started inspecting the miko. Shippo's eyes went wide as he leaped to kagome.

"No shippo-" sango was cut off when she saw shippo get shocked and fell to the ground. Miroku then stepped forward.

"Maybe only humans can touch h-" he was cut off when he got shocked, but not as bad as inuyasha and shippo.

"Maybe only human girls that kagome trust can pick her up." sango stated while picking up shippo. Chicano just sat against the tree watching his soon to be sister. Sango then her sleeping bag next to kagome and laid down. It was starting to get dark so every one ate and went to sleep, but of course one person didn't.

Its been four days sense kagomes been asleep, she doesnt have a fever anymore either. It was once again night and every one was asleep. When kagomes eyes opened slowly she was took back by everything. First she could smell everything, she could see a lot of things that confused her. Slowly she got up and noticed something shining in the moonlight beside her. When she saw a sword in a black and pink sheath she picked it up. Unsheathing it she was amazed at how light it was. Slowly she inspected the sword, it had a laced black handle with a small pink ribbon wraped around the middle, the rest of it was sharp and shiny. She then got up and sheathed the sword. Slowly she left deeper into the forest to see what she could do. When she got to a small clearing she start to swing her sword around. After a while she got bored of doing that and decided to stop and sit in the middle of the clearing with the moonlight shining on her.

**WITH SESSHOUMARU**

a very mad demon lord ran through the forest. His retainer just wont quit being a bastard. Demons were starting to attack him, everything was just making him mad. He then slowed down to a walking pace, but stopped when he saw some one in a clearing with her eyes closed, the moonlight shining on her pail skin and her glistening midnight blue hair.

'She's beautiful.' he then mentally kicked himself.

'No being is beautiful there all ugly.'

'But your wrong there, you know she's beautiful.' said someting inside of him. He growled making the beauty face him. She was beautiful with her markings gracing her face, and her scent was intoxicating him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" kagome gasped. Sesshoumaru then approached her. She got from her place on the ground and faced him. He came closer and closer until they were 3 inches apart.

"Who are you?"

"K..kagome." his eyes then widened only for a second.

"You are demon? But a miko at that." she nodded her head. He then looked at what she was holding.

"Is that your sword?"

"Yes but I don't know how to use it." he then nodded and took it from her. Her eyes widened and then anger flashed through them. She then leaped at him and tried to grab the sword but he moved it.

"Give me my sword back!" he then smirked and gave her the sword.

"You are quite week, and any demon can take advantage of you." he then saw fear, sadness, and hurt flash in her eyes. He then smelt tears ready to shed, but when he looked in her eyes, there was not one tear only hurt.

"What did my half brother do to you, miko?"

"Its none of your business!" she yelled at him. Soon she regretted it when she found her self pinned to the tree roughly, a clawed hand nailing down her hands to a tree behind her. She then looked at him with hurt and he only looked back at her with coldness.

"You will hold your tongue when around this sesshoumaru!" he sneered. She then smirked and looked away.

'Why isn't she fearing me! Ren has made me softer!' he then frowned and let go of her. She slowly fell to the ground. His nose then picked up something new about her scent, he then backed away. It was cinnamon and spicy, it smelt so intoxicating, and he looked at her. She was smiling at him. Anger flashed through him as she smiled at him. Soon the miko found her self against the tree.

"Don't smile at me like that!" he then smelt her scent again and he then pushed her more to the tree with his body, she gasped when she felt his body touch hers.

'Shit she's in heat.' he then tried to back away but her eyes held him in place. Slowly he saw her smile again.

'She is making me mad on purpose!' he then came closer to her until they were nose to nose.

"Don't infuriate me miko!" he then captured her lips. She then gasped in his mouth and he was just about to mark her. He then held back his demon, he so wanted to lay her on the ground, rip her cloths off and relieve his self. He then broke the kiss and lowered his self to her neck.

"Don't speak of this again miko." he warned and then she found her self once again on the ground, with sesshoumaru gone. Her eyes were wide and confused, thoughts and emotions running freely through her eyes. Slowly she rose from the ground to go tumbling back down to earth. She laid there with her eyes wide and staring up at the moon. A new figure approached the miko, with concern written all over it. He then kneeled down next to the girl.

"Kagome?" he eyes staid up into the sky.

"Yes Chicano." he then sat down.

"Are you ok sister?" she shook her head no.

"then what's wrong, you have been acting like this for a long time, please tell me, you're my sister now." she then turned her head to him. He then got up and gave a hand to her which she took. After she found her way out of her stuper she tried to push away the fealing that approached her. She then gazed into her brothers eyes.

"Nothings wrong im just...tired."

"Then rest."

"Im not mentally tire." she then sighed.

"Ok."

"The sword?" she then picked the forgotten sword from the ground and showed him it. He then started walking some were in the forest. She fallowed closely after until they got to the creek, there camp was just down the creek a little ways ahead of them. He then sat down right next to the creek.

"The sword was my sisters, I was supposed to train her when she got older...but-"

"I know Chicano, you don't have to say it." she said while taking a seat next to him.

"Well its your now, it called Kokoro which means love and soul, Mamouru which means protection. You can call it kokoro, but its true name is Kokoro Mamouru." he then gazed into her eyes. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, you have done so much for me, arigato." she then kissed his cheek.

"No kagome, thank you. You are just like my little sister, and im honored to have you as a sister." he then pulled back.

"And now we must train." he then gave her his toothy smirk that showed his white fangs.

"Ok lets start." she then went to the side of the creek and decided to splash water on her face, but once she saw her self she let out a small cry.

"Kagome?"

"I...my...oh wait im a demon." she then traced over the marks she had. Her brother then laughed.

"You did know you are changing, as of you appearance." she shook her head.

"I forgot." she then laughed and bowed her head. She now had 2 dark blue/black small stripes on bother her cheeks, a star with different angles on her forhead the same color as the stripes, her markings were similar to Chicanos, she had fangs, claws, and powerful senses. Her body has also changed. Now she had full huge breasts, curves that fit into her perfect body, stripes on both her ankles and wrists, and a star above her belly button same one on her forehead, and there were stripes wrapping around her belly button. It looked like tattoos but it was perfect. Her creamy skin, curved woman body, white teeth with fangs, and beautiful dark blue eyes. She smiled and blushed.

"I have to admit, I do look better." she then got up.

"Yes but you were beautiful as a human too." she shook her head and started walking back to the clearing.

"Lets go practice, and train." Chicano fallowed behind.

'She's in heat, now I have to protect her!' he then sighed and started showing her how to use the sword. Soon she got the hang of it and was swinging with ease.


	2. Trying to start over

**Red As Blood**

Chapter 2 

_Trying to start over_

When kagome got back to camp after training with her brother, it was all silent, not the peaceful silent either. Kagome didn't know if any one new about her new appearance or if she was a demon, she would have to handle that situation in the morning. Slowly she laid down with her brother watching her making sure she went to sleep. Soon she found her self in the wonderful world of slumber.

In the morning, or afternoon kagome woke to yelling. Slowly she opened her eyes to see what was making all the noise. After sitting up she wished she just slept through it all. There almost over her stood inuyasha glaring at her, sango was beside him glaring at him and miroku was holding sango back. Chicano was beside kagome glaring at the hanyou.

"What are you all doing?" kagome asked warily.

"Well see, this hard headed hanyou doesnt think that your kagome." sango spat struggling to get her hands on inuyasha.

"Well why do you want to kill him so bad?"

"Because he said he was ganna kill you, and that you were something taking over kagome." miroku answered for sango. Kagomes eyes widened as she jumped up to push inuyasha back.

"I am kagome you freakin baka!" She then hit him over the head with her fist. Inuyasha's eyes then lowered and then came back to hers.

"What happened to you?" he asked warily. Kagome frowned and sat back in her place cross legged.

"Well first every one calm down, I'll explain, even though I thought Chicano did." she then flashed him an angry gazed. He smiled weakly and laughed.

After every one found a comfortable place she started talking.

"Three days ago, I asked Chicano if he could help me be a demon and make me strong, so he told me I could be his sister." she then told them all about what happened three days ago. (A.N. you all should know in the first chapter.) As she ended the memory every one looked wide eyed at her. Miroku was skimming his eyes across her body and received a smack from sango and kagome. Inuyasha just looked down as if he was in thought. Slowly he rose to his feet.

"Kagome can we talk...alone?" she then nodded and got up fallowing inuyasha in the forest. After he stopped in his tracks making kagome almost bump into him.

"Why did you do this?" he asked with his head bowed.

"I wanted to be stronger." kagome stated.

"But you were strong enough as you were!" he then looked at her.

"Not to you I wasn't!" she tried to stay calm but images flashed through her mind. Tears were on the verge to escaping her invisible shield. Inuyasha then grabbed her arms.

"It doesnt matter what I think ok, you should have staid the way you were!"

"NO, I was weak, pathetic, and stupid!"

"No you weren't!"

"Thats not what you said!"

"It doesnt matter kagome! I just don't want you to be hurt!" he then forcefully hugged her. At first she struggled but gave up.

"It does matter inuyasha, I loved you! But you broke down my spirit years ago! Don't you understand im never going back, I'll never be weak again! Get off of me!" she then pushed him away.

"Kagome I love you too." he nearly yelled.

"Thats the thing inuyasha, I LOVED YOU...loved...loved..loved, I will never again love you! You killed me inside, you broke my heart..and I want to prove to you I can be strong! I don't care if I have to die trying, because if thats my fate, than thats my fate!" she then shoved away from him and turned ready to leave but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. His lips crushed into hers. Her eyes widened and then turned to anger, regret, and sadness. A hand flew up and smacked his cheek, making him pull back. Kagome then made there distant only inches apart and started to whisper things.

"When the jewel is complete, I will stay in this world to be its guardian, there will be no on...NO ONE...to take it from me, get that through your head. Kikyou doesnt deserve to walk this earth, she will never get the jewel, and if any one of you stop me, then that is were you step the line, I will kill her and you inuyasha if you even try to take the jewel!" she then swiftly turned and left. Leaving a very angry hanyou to let her words sink into his thick skull. When kagome got back she was greeted with a very happy kitsune tackling her.

"So what did you two talk about?" sango asked. Kagome then put on her happy mask, hiding away the pain and smiled.

"Nothing really, just had to set things strait." she then hugged then kitsune back. Soon after inuyasha got back to camp, he had a grim look on his face as he sat in the tree glaring at the miko helping sango prepare lunch.

Two weeks have passed and During those weeks kagome has trained with Chicano, she has became strong and powerful. Now she fights with her sword during battles. She changed her outfit also by going to a nearby village and got a black kimono, but she changes it with a pair of scissors. First she cuts the lower half of the kimono and tied it to fit her wait, she cut up the sides of it to her thighs. She took the upper kimono and cut near the belly to show her perfect flat stomach, and sewed it to fit tightly around her upper area. She cut off the sleeves and collar, she took the sleeves and strapped them around her arms.

Inuyasha has gotten edgier after he found out kagome was a demon and the little 'talk' they shared, every one excepted her, trusted her, liked her, but the stubborn hanyou showed otherwise. Soon kagome found a way to block him out of her head, which irritated him even more. Chicano grew worried everyday when he woke not seeing kagome and fell asleep with no kagome around. She spent all her time training, and he was afraid she was straining herself.

Kagome was in a large field not to far from Keades hut. She then decided to run for a while, she has become used to her new abilities. She even learned hand to hand combat with sango and her brother. Soon she took a step further in running and learned it was a bad idea, dust flew up behind her as she blasted through the forest for a couple of minutes until she found her self face a huge lake. As fast as she could she slid to a stop.

SPLASH!

"Stupid demon speed!" she yelled out after she came back to the surface of the water. Slowly she got out and rinsed her clothes and hair off. Sitting down she started to meditate, which was also something to calm her self. Her eyes then snapped open when she felt a presence, a demon with a strong aura. She then got up and slowly turned to face sesshoumaru. He looked coldly at her, she looked with the same coldness in her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just going for a run, what are you doing here?" she asked with anger, memories of what happened last time she saw the demon lord coming to her mind.

"I go were ever I want hu...miko." this made kagome smirk at him.

"You were just about to call me human lord sesshoumaru." she then unsheathed her sword.

"Indeed, you aren't strong enough to be a demon." anger and sadness then flashed in her eyes as she charged toward him with great speed, soon swords collided into each other and could be heard echoing through the forest as they fought. Kagome then dashed behind him and threw her sword in front of him to take him off balance, she then pushed him. He turned with greater speed, but he didn't see her, only felt a punching pain under his chin. He fell back but not on the ground. He looked down to see a smirking kagome with her fist once again connecting with his chin. Anger went through his body as he charged at her and nailed her to the ground violently. Her head bashed into the ground, and she gasped in pain.

"Don't ever punch this sesshoumaru again!" he hissed.

"Get off me. Your just mad because I actually hit the almighty ass of the western lands, deal with it, I can kick your ass any day!" she then found sharp nails at her throat. Slowly she reached down to her black obi and pulled out a small katana, she concentrated all her miko purification on it and when she saw the glowing blue surround it from the corner of her eyes she smiled.

"I couldn't land a claw on me, or your ass will be purified to hell!" quickly she put the small katana to his neck. He smirked.

"It wont work on me miko."

"Wanna bet." she then slid the katana across his neck and he winced, faster than she could blink he was off of her, and a slight pain came to her neck. Touching the spot that hurt she saw blood.

"It looks like we are even." she then got up, grabbed her sword and sheathed it. Sesshoumaru grabbed his neck when a searing pain went through it.

"You are a great fighter miko, you have earned my respect because you did something no one has ever could, and you are a demon miko." he then disappeared leaving kagome to let his words sink in. She decided to go back to camp, but taking her sweet time. When she got into the forest she heard some thing or rather some one. A little girl, she was whimpering. As fast as her feat could take her she ran to the girl and was surprised to see Rin. But she was not the only one she saw. There was a demon, quite handsome, shoulder length black hair, silver eyes, tall, and pail skin.(A.N sound familiar?) Kagome then jumped in front of Rin protectively. Rin was on the ground facing this demon with fear.

"Oh its you." he said smiling.

"What do you want! You better not of touched rin!" his smile grew as he peeked around kagome to the little girl.

"No no I just scared her. My my have you changed, your beautifuler than I last saw you." he then looked her down making her blush.

"Shutup, I don't even know you. What are you talking about?" she hissed.

"I am Sakuta, you may not know me but I sure know you. Me and my brothers say you near a creek a while ago, unconscious with a barrier around you." he then looked at her seductively.

"And you were quite beautiful laying there, all alone. If your barrier wasn't up, I would have taken you as mine." he then smirked when she backed closer to rin.

"I wont ever belong to any one, shut your mouth and explain why you are scaring Rin!"

"You have a dirty mouth kagome, why don't I clean it up." he then jumped at her, but stopped when her sword was at his throat. He smiled in a sickening way.

"It seems I will once again wait until you come to me. Maybe not in love or lust but for power. I am a great and powerful demon, one day you will come to me in search for this power." he said with anger lacing his voice.

"You're a little to high of your self. I will never come to you, never, now leave!" he then smiled.

"As you wish kagome." he then disappeared back into the forest. A shiver went down kagomes spine as she turned to rin.

"Are you ok rin?" she nodded and gave kagome a toothy grin.

"Rin was just scared, but you saved rin." she then jumped up and hugged kagome around the waist, she has grown over the years.

"Isn't sesshoumaru supposed to be here with you, or Jaken?"

"Jaken was saying mean things to rin, so rin left him, sesshoumaru-sama told us to stay in a clearing but rin got lost." kagome then sighed and grabbed the young girls hand.

"Lets go find them." rin nodded happily and fallowed the older women.

"Kagome, you changed."

"Yes rin, I am now a demon. How did you even know it was me?"

"Cause you kinda still look like you." kagome giggled at her choice of words and kept walking. She came to a trail that had rins scent on it and fallowed it. Her mind then started drowning in thoughts while she still fallowed her nose. She wasn't thinking strait and found herself bang into something hard but soft, falling back she closed her eyes, readying her self for the ground, but to her surprise it never came. Cracking one eye open she saw golden eyes boring into her own.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" rin yelled while wrapping her small arms around his leg. Kagome then stood strait up.

"Sorry." she then bowed.

"What are you doing with rin?" he asked.

"Kagome saved rin from an evil demon!" rin said while pulling away from the demon lords leg. He nodded and also stood up straight.

"Well I have to go back to the village, maybe we will see each other again, and settle the match." she then started walking in the direction of the village.

(A.n)

Sorry every one, im really tired, its like 3a.m. here im ganna go to bed and work on ch.3, hope yall like this chapy! nite and thanks for the reviews! I really really appreciate it! Nite.

-Kamikam


	3. The Truth

**Red as blood**

Chapter 3

_**The truth**_

when kagome got back to the village , every one was out side. Sango looking up at the sky while talking to miroku, inuyasha was in a tree watching as birds flew by , he seemed distant now. Shippo was probably inside with kaede helping her with something. Slowly kagome made her way to sango.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully. Sango's and Miroku's eyes locked with hers and then sango looked down sadly while standing.

"Lets go take a bath." sango then grabbed kagome not letting her protest as she walked quickly to the hot springs that were near by the forest. Kagome was confused beyond anything why her friends were acting weird, but she's the one to talk, kagomes been in and out of the group non stop, picking matches with random demons, training, and anything possible to make herself stronger. Once steam came into view with a small hot springs in the middle kagome stoped sango.

"What's wrong?" kagome asked.

"Lets talk after we get in." she then slipped her kimono off, kagome fallowed suit. Once both young women were in the steamy water sango started.

"We have bad news." she said with slight anger in her voice.

"Oh no, what is it?" sango then fisted her hand up making her knuckles white.

"Inuyasha's waiting for kikyou-"

"he's leaving the group!" kagomes eyes widened.

"No some ones going to join the group!"

"Kikyou!" kagomes eyes nearly flashed red.

"How do you know?"

"We asked why inuyasha was just staring off into the sky before you came into the village and he said im waiting for kikyou, she is going to help us find the jewel." kagomes eyes turned to glass trying to hold back the tears. Anger, betrayal, and hurt went through her mind as she dunked her head under water. Sango's anger halted as she saw kagomes broken eyes.

"Kagome no matter what choice you make, you know im with you, and miroku. Shippo will be too, we have your back, and they wont get the jewel, it is yours and only yours so don't worry. Inuyasha is destroying his own life, its his decision." sango then hugged kagome tightly. Kagome nodded and the embrace and pulled back.

"Your right, they wont get the jewel, not until I leave this world." kagome then clutched the jewel around her neck, only at least 3 pieces left. They already got the ones from kouga, and now they have to find kohaku, after they find the other 2 pieces. Sango then stood up.

"Im going to head back."

"I'll be there in a minute." kagome then sat back against the side of the springs and tried to relax. She knew that when she got back kikyou would be there, with inuyasha. Tears were at the peak of shedding, so kagome quickly dunked her head under the water. This hot springs was surprisingly deep. When she traveled more on down the spring she couldn't touch the ground. Her eyes snapped open when she sensed the jewel, right in the water. Slowly she backed away from the deeper end trying to get her sword, but by then it was too late, something grabbed her ankle and pulled her under. She let out a scream before being pulled in the hot water. What ever was holding her foot was deep in the water, and stabbing its nails into her skin. She started kicking from it, but nothing worked. Air was running from her lungs as an idea went through her mind. Concentrating all her miko powers into her ankle the demon was holding it still wouldnt let go. Slowly kagome breathed out her last breath and her eyes went wide until the closed slowly. A hand from above grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. He looked down at the miko who was turning pail.

"Brother why did you do this!" sakuta yelled in the water. before his eyes water emerged from the hot springs and a demon came into view from the water. Blue hair, blue/white eyes, very pail, and soaked.

"I didn't know it was her, she had the jewel and I tried to get it, sorry brother." he then bowed to sakuta. Kagomes lips started turning blue and sakuta looked at her face.

"Damn she's going to die, what do we do!" sakuta yelled at his brother.

"You should put her down, now!" a new voice hissed. Both sakuta and his brother looked at the demon with silver hair and golden eyes.

"Hekenu, get him!" sakuta yelled but when he looked at his brother, he was across the clearing on the ground. Sakuta looked back at the demon before him.

"Put her down!"

"Never!" sakuta then found himself pinned to a tree with kagome still in his arms.

"Wh..who are you demon."

"I am the lord of the western lands! Give her to me!" he then dug his claws deeper into Sakutas neck.

"You are sesshoumaru!" sakuta then dropped kagome when he felt the hair leave his lungs. As fast as he could he unhanded sakuta and grabbed kagome. (A.N. remember he only has one arm.). sakuta then dashed towards his brother, picked him up and disappeared into the forest. Sesshoumaru carefully wrapped the top of his kimono around her and laid her on the ground. He unsheathed his tensaiga, quickly swiping away the little green soul stealers until there were nothing left hovering above her. Slowly she opened her eyes. The pail from her skin disappearing, her blue lips turned pink, and her dead eyes turned to living. Her eyes moved up to look at sesshoumarus golden ones.

"W..what happened?" he only glared at her with his iciness making her feel uncomfortable.

"A demon had you." kagome then put her hand on her head and looked down only to look back up at him in fright. She was naked with his top kimono covering only have her chest. She wrapped her arms around her breasts and blushed a deep red. He looked at her with amusement dancing in his golden depths. Smirking he sat beside her. Kagome then recalled what happened before everything turned black.

"I was drowning." she stated. He nodded at her.

"Who or what had me?"

"There was a demon with black hair, sakuta, and a demon with blue hair who tried to kill you, but sakuta saved you. His names hekenu." a huge smile graced kagomes lips as amusement played its turn in her eyes.

"Wow I have never heard you say more than a sentence." he then glared at her.

"You asked me something and I in turn answered for you."

"Yes I know, thank you lord sesshoumaru." she then bowed. He nodded in return. They sat there like that for a while, just staring into each others eyes. Reality hit kagome right in the head as she stood up.

"I have to get back, its really dark!" she then quickly went over to her bag and pulled out a new fighting kimono. She then turned to sesshouaru blushing when he was watching her.

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Because im geting dressed!"

"You have nothing I haven't seen before."

"You hentai turn around!" he then fallowed what she said. After she got dressed she handed sesshoumarus top kimono back to him, but not before taking one last glimpse of his toned chest. Sesshoumaru saw her and smirked making her blush redder.

"Thank you for saving me, thank you." she bowed respectfully and turned to leave sesshoumaru to his thoughts.

'Why did I save her? I could of just let them take off with her corpse? I could have left her for dead.'

'But no matter what, you wouldnt of let her suffer.'

'Shutup what do you know!'

'Your true feeling.' sesshoumaru then tried to stop thinking.

When kagome got back to the village and into Kaede's hut, she wanted to leave and go back with sesshoumaru.kikyou was sitting in the corner with inuyasha beside her, sango and miroku were on the other side of the room, sango glaring at kikyou as if she was going to kill her and miroku holding her back. Once shippo saw kagome come in the hut he leaped into her arms, which she hugged him warmly. Sango broke her glare on kikyou to look at kagome. Chicano was no were in the hut.

"You sure took long at the hot springs." miroku said with his lecherous smirk making its way to his lips. When he saw kagome blush he had a full fledged hentai smirk on his face, but was cut down when a hard bang came in his head.

"Hentai!" sango yelled after she hit the monk.

"Only for you lady sango." he then slipped his hand behind her but before he could grope her, she hit him again.

"Weres Chicano?"

"Ah yes he told us to tell you he was going into the northern lands on some kind of search, we don't really know what he was talking about but he said he will try and hurry back." sango stated after a while.

Kagome smiled and sat down by kaede who was making some dinner. After a while kagome handed sango, miroku, shippo, and herself a bowl of stew. She grabbed some cat food she brung from her time and gave some to Kirara, who mewed her thanks. Kagome put on a huge smile as she walked over to inuyasha and kikyou, handing both a bowl. Inuyasha looked guiltily at kagome as she cheerfully walked back beside sango, sat down and started eating. Kikyou eyed the food and after she watched inuyasha eat, she ate.

After every one fell asleep, that is except kagome who went outside the hut and sat down watching the stars twinkle. She didn't trust kikyou or inuyasha near her with the jewel hanging innocently around her neck. After a while she let her mind drown in pools of thoughts and memories.

'Why is sesshoumaru being nice...er...in his own way?'

'Because he probably feels sorry for you.'

'Yea your right, well I don't want him to, next time I see him, we will finish our fight.'

'Well then why did he save me, he could of easily left when I was dead, not caring at all that he could save me.'confusion cursed kagome, and it wouldnt give up.

'Well at least we saw his nice, sexy chest!' kagomes eyes widened as she put a hand to her burning cheeks.

'Shutup, I wasn't looking, and I wasn't thinking of it until you brung it up!'

'You know its unhealthy to talk to your self.'

'Shutup!'

'That means you have to too.' kagome then closed her eyes to only open them when she felt a presence near her. Her eyes met creepy brown ones. Kikyou stood by the entrance of the hut glaring at kagome.

"Kikyou." kagome then put on her face smile making kikyou mad.

"Don't play the good girl, give me the jewel!" she hissed quietly. Kagomes smile turned into a frown.

"It doesnt belong to you kikyou, im the protector of it, if I give it to you it will be tented with darkness!" kagome then got up to face kikyou.

"I was the protector and I deserve it back!"

"If you were the protector, wouldnt you be alive, wouldnt you be kind and let the souls you take be free in heaven! If you were the protector would you try your best to protect it not make a stupid wish on it. I am a true protector of the shikon no tama! I am not dead, I am nicer, I have a kind soul, the jewel will never be in your hands as long as im alive!" kikyou stepped forward bringing up her bow.

"Then I shall kill you and take my soul back, and take the jewel to make inuyasha human!"

"Three things kikyou. One my soul is not your soul, its mine, and only MINE! Two you cant lay a hand on it or you wont have a hand anymore. And three, Im not going to fight you. Because then there will be no were to hide your already dead corpse from inuyasha when he can just sniff you out. I don't feel like putting up with his whining when his poor dead kikyou is once again in HELL!" kagome then walked past kikyou making sure to bump into her shoulder on 'accident'. She left back in the hut. Kikyou stood there anger lacing her spirit as she glared at an innocent rock.(A.N. Poor rock, id want to get up and hide from the ugly dead creature glaring at me)

the next day was uneventful. Inuyasha was having an attitude, sango was getting more upset with every step kikyou took, miroku gave up on the day of groping sango, because she would take out all her anger in a little hit she sent him. Shippo clung to kagome as if she would disappear any minute before his eyes. They were on a trail they predicted a shard would come up. Kagome was at the head of the group walking happily as the wind caressed her skin and hair. Inuyasha was watching her from behind, he regretted being mean to her, she looked beautiful with her hair blowing lightly in the wind and her grace as she walked. After a while inuyasha tried to talk to kagome.

"Do you sense anything kagome?"

"Why don't you ask dead corpse... I mean kikyou there beside you." she then turned on her heals looking at inuyasha innocently. Inuyasha and kikyou stopped as fallowed sango and miroku did too.

"She is of course as you say...stronger than me in every way, and prettier." kagome then smiled sadly.

"No your not mama, your Beautifuler and stronger and better!" shippo yelled as he hugged kagomes throat. Kikyou only glared at shippo making him shake with fear.

"Don't worry shippo im not going to let her touch you." kagome then smiled and hugged shippo to her chest which made him calmer. Kagome smiled as she looked up at both kikyou and inuyasha. Sango and miroku were looking behind her head both tensed, but inuyasha was the most tensed out. Kikyou just smirked as if she had a death wish in mind for kagome.

"Yes the kitsune is right, you are beautifuler than a walking corpse." whispered a huskily voice brushing against her ear in a whisper. Kagome slowly turned around to be locked in a liquid gold gaze a smile graced her lips as a pink blush came upon her cheeks.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."


	4. Fighting Love

**Red As Blood**

Chapter 4 

_Fighting love_

Kagomes eyes lit up at the sight of the demon lord, He nodded.

"Get away from kagome!" inuyasha yelled from behind her, but then in a flash he broke there eye contact when he appeared in front of kagome with one arm blocking away from them. Kagome growled and shoved Inuyasha's arm away. He turned to look at kagome but she wasn't there. He looked back in front of him and there she was a foot away from sesshoumaru.

"What the..." inuyasha then stepped back. Kagome gave him a side ways glance and looked back at sesshoumaru.

"Get away from her, I'll kill you!" inuyasha was about to get up but kikyou grabbed his arm.

"You said you didn't care for her! You lied!"

"No, I just...hate my brother."

"Hey Inuyasha...SIT!" he went crashing into the ground with kikyou falling right on top of him. Kagome smirk as she once again locked gazes with the demon lord.

"You wanna finish our fight?" she asked seductively, making him loose control. Now he knew after this fight he would never stop thinking of that voice.

'Dammit what is this feeling, I haven't had it sense I was a pup.' butterflies flew violently in kagomes stomach as she unsheathed her sword.

"Shippo go over to sango and tell he to stay out of this, I know she will want to help." shippo gave once last glance at sesshoumaru, with a nod be bounded off towards sango. Sesshoumarus eyes played with amusement while unsheathed his sword. Silently they stood there, sword in hand, and watching every move one another made. Kagome charged at him, he swung his sword at him, she disappeared and reappeared behind him. It went on and on, one trying to hit the other, failing at that. Kagome then whipped out an attack from her sword, purple light came bashing to the ground were sesshoumaru once was. As fast as he could he nailed her to the ground, bother her wrists in his once hand.

"Lets make then more interesting?" kagome bargained.

"And how?"

" if I win this fight, we become friends, which means you trust me, and everything."

"And if I win?"

"Well then you decide what you want from me." he then smirked at that which made kagome blush.

"Hentai." she then switched them around so she was on top and had a claw to his throat.

"This sesshoumaru is not a hentai!" he then pushed her a little to give him room to slip from under her. he then turned with his sword in hand but was nocked out of his hand by surprise when kagome nocked it away.

"I'll make It fair." she then dropped her sword and ran at him with all her speed. After a few swipes and scratches kagome panted while the heat of the sun shone brightly on her, trying its hardest to bake her alive. sesshoumaru took a chance when she closed her eyes from exhaustion and nailed her to the ground once again and had his nail to her throat.

"I win." he then smirk after he got off of her and helped her to her feet. She pouted and looked at him.

"Too bad because I really wanted to be your friend."

"Well I don't want to be yours." this broke kagomes pout as hurt went through her eyes.

'He could at least nod, not give a rude comment.' sesshoumaru saw her broken eyes.

'No, dammit. I want to be more than friends, but I wont say it. I will never lower my self to want her this bad!' he saw her start walking back to her friends but stopped and turned to him.

"So what is your wish?" she asked sadly while putting a mask over her to hide the hurt.

"I will let you know when the time comes, miko." she then glared at him.

"Goodbye lord sesshoumaru!" she then stormed off to her friends picking up her abandoned sword on the way. When she got near her little group. Inuyasha was glaring at her as was kikyou, as always. Shippo jumped into her arms happily. Miroku just smirked, sango hit him.

"Lets set up camp, its getting late." kagome then yawned and crumbled to the ground for rest. She sat there for a minute as inuyasha got up with kikyou walking in the forest for fire wood. Kagome got back up.

"Lets go take a bath, I need one, I feel dirty." she then yawned, grabbed her yellow back pack and Sango's hand.

"What was up with you and sesshoumaru?" sango asked while rinsing the shampoo out of her hair that kagome Kagome gave her. Kagome frowned.

"Nothing, I just wanted to fight him." she then rinsed the shampoo going for the conditioner.

"Well why did he say something in your ear before?" kagome pored a little of conditioner in her hand and Sango's.

" he was just tricking me to believe something stupid, then turn around and throw in my face when he wins." kagome then lathered the conditioner in her hair. Sango fallowed what he was doing.

"Yes right, I saw all that emotion in his eyes when he said that to you, and how gentle he Is with you." kagome shook her head violently making conditioner fly every were.

"No, he doesnt care what so ever about me sango!" she then dunked her head under the water. Sango fallowed her and glared at her under water making kagome come back to the surface.

"He doesnt, I know it!" she then closed her eyes, tears ready to spill.

'Your so stupid to believe he would like you or even be your friend! Stupid stupid stupid!' she yelled in her mind trying not to cry. Its been years sense she truly cried, and when she did it made her weak and pathetic that is at least what she thought. Sango saw the mood change in her best friend and put a hand on her shoulder for a little comfort. Kagome turned from angry to sad in about a minute, it wasn't like her, she used to be happy, and hyper. Sango then hugged kagome.

"Its ok, there are many guys out there that are better, sometimes one might be right in front of your eyes." sango tried cheering her up but it didn't work. Slowly kagome put on a happy face and pushed away the pain and sadness. Sango saw her try and hide, but didn't say anything.

"Your right, I can find some one beyond sweeter than any dog brothers." sango giggled while kagome smirked with pride of what she said. Then anger flashed though her mind when an image went through her mind. Sango then looked at a rock then back at kagome.

"Stupid rock, why do you have to be so stupid!" sango yelled while hitting the rock she looked at before. This made kagome break out into laughter. Sango has changed, she's been around kagome too long and took in her randomness. Sango laughed along with her soon after the rock fell in the water.

Kagome and sango decided not to head right back to camp but instead to a field close to the camp. There they laid in the grass gazing at the stars. Kagome smiled motherly as she thought of shippo.

"I cant wait until I have kids of my own, I think I would make a wonderful mother, full of stories they never heard of before, and foreign candies and food." kagomes smile increased as she saw a shooting star.

"Wow, your still young and a demon at that, you shouldn't be talking about babies yet, not until after you get pregnant." sango then laughed as kagome crossed her arms.

"Im talking about the future, any ways are you making plans of having kids with miroku." now it was kagomes turn to laugh as she turned her head to see a very red sango.

"W..who said we were going to be together. Monks aren't my kind of guy anyways!" she then crossed her arms and showed attitude. Kagome laughed and put a hand on her stomach, slowing her laughter.

"I wish you could live longer." kagome then looked at sango sadly.

"Maybe, but I dout it, im a human, they cant live long." sadness washed through her eyes also.

"Well do you want to die? You should live forever with miroku, you guys are in love and you know it." sang then blushed and pushed kagome.

"Do you really think he loves me?" eagerness getting the better of her.

"Yea, I can see the way he looks at you when your asleep, or talking to him, you guys are meant to be together." sango then smiled.

"If I could be with miroku forever, then I want to live longer." she then smiled forgetting the burning of her cheeks. Kagome smiled as an idea popped in her mind.

"Well I have three missions at hand. One finish the jewel, two bring you and miroku together, three find a way to make you live longer." sango looked at her dumbly.

"No!"

"Why!"

"Because you cant bring miroku and me together, what if he doesnt like me?"

"He does don't worry, just leave it to me. Sooner than you know it your life will be perfect!" Sango's smile turned to the ground as tears were spilling from her eyes. Kagome quickly pulled sango to her.

"Sango what's wrong?"

"Kohaku?"

"Oh yea, I have a perfect plan for that, he's going to be alive with you in no time!" sango hugged kagome back. Pride and confidence went through kagome as she held sango. After a while kagome pulled back.

"I sense a jewel, its coming this way." she then stood up, sango fallowed her. Kagome unsheathed her sword and looked around the small field. Out of the shadow emerged a figure, black hair...

"sakuta!" kagome yelled.

"Who? How do you know him?" sango asked.

"I'll explain later." before kagomes eye flashed white then she came face to face with sakuta.

"What are you doing here and with the jewel!" kagome yelled at him. He smirked while looking her down.

"Is that all I get from saving you from my brother in the hot springs? I should at least get a thanks."

"You don't deserve it."

"Well I did get a small reward." he then smirked showing his sharp fangs while looking kagome up and down. A shiver went down kagomes spine as she fell into the depths of silver.

"And what's that!"

"You are quite beautiful when completely naked and water glistening on you skin?" kagome frowned.

"You freakin hentai." she then smack him, making his smile bigger. He lunged at her but stopped.

"Don't get near kagome or I'll cut your head off!" sango yelled while getting in front of kagome and aiming her large boomerang at his throat.

"I mere human cant defeat me."

"But im a demon slayer." she then smirked while dropping the boomerang and punching his cheek, sending him whirling back. Sango turned to kagome,

"lets go back to camp!" kagome shook her head no.

"why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"You cant h-" kagome looked up to see silver eyes, panic crossed her mind as she looked down were sango laid unconscious.

"What did you do to her! If you killed her I swear to Kami I will kill you!" kagome yelled while bending down beside her friend.

"I just put her in a deep sleep, she should be awake tomorrow after noon." he then smirked and crossed him arms. Kagome got back up.

"What do you want with me and why do you have the jewel?"

"I have the jewel because my brother found it, I used it to lead you to me." Kagome looked at his hand were the jewel laid.

"You still have one more question to answer, and give me the jewel!" she hissed. He looked at her sadly and handed her the jewel. Her eyes widened with shock, she thought she would have to fight for it.

"Well, you are very interesting, beautiful, and I never met any one like you. I don't want you and me to be enemies but we have to." he then looked up into the starry sky and back to her.

"My brothers agree with me that you are beautiful but you are also a miko, they hate mikos and want your blood. I don't want to hurt you, or make you hate me, all I have done is rescue you and be nice to you." he then smiled weakly.

"I...im sorry." she then bowed her head in shame.

"Don't be, just remember we are always going to be enemies but in my heart you mean more." kagomes eyes then snapped up..but he wasn't there. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground. Thoughts and questions going through her mind. After a while she got up, picked up sango and her bag and left back to camp. When she got back, miroku was sleeping against the only tree in the field, inuyasha was sitting strait up watching kagome put sango on the ground next to Kirara and out a blanket on top of her. Kikyou was asleep with her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Slowly kagome went over to shippo and pet his small fuzzy head and started to leave.

"Were are you going?" inuyasha asked quietly. Kagome looked over her shoulder and smiled sadly, her broken eyes gleaming with unshed tears. Inuyasha's ears flattened while looking at the girl he killed inside. Kagome then left the camp with all the speed she had. Enter the forest she searched for a stream. She found a little stream, beautiful with the moon shining upon it and sat down close to the edge. After she got comfortable leaning against a rock she let her mind wonder.

'Why does every one like me, hojo, Akitoki, kouga, sakuta, I don't even know what sesshoumaru think of me, inuyasha betrayed me. Hojo is the sweet boy, likes to give me stuff, but I have grown up, he's just like a little kid. Akitoki is just a little older than hojo even though he's hojos ancestor, he's clumsy, and always nervous, he just too sweet. Kouga is possessive, only sais he loves me, and to much mike an older brother. Sakuta is sweet, charming, perfect, but we are enemies. Sesshoumaru, he's mean, cold, gruff, almost the exact opposite from me, but...why do I love him?' she then widened her eyes.

'No I don't love him he's...he's an asshole and doesnt deserve my love!' she then crossed her arms trying to hold back more tears. Lately she's been wanting to cry, but she knows she wouldnt, not ever. While morning her won true feeling she wasn't aware of the 2 golden eyes watching her closely.


	5. Having Fun With The Demon Lord

**Red As Blood**

Chapter 5

_The choice and Having fun with the _ _lord of the western lands._

Kagome slowly slid her finger across the surface of the water. She wanted to cry so much but only silent whimpers came from her lips. She heard foot steps behind her, but she didn't care anymore. All she wanted was to be put out of this misery, even is she had to die.

"What do you want!" she yelled out at who ever was behind her. Then she turned her head to the side when she felt a presence beside her. Dark blue eyes gazed into golden ones, her heart ached when she realized who it was. Now she wished a demon did come up from behind and kill her.

"Hold your tongue girl." he said in his most coolest voice making a shiver run down kagomes spine.

"Im not in any mood to deal with you!" she hissed while wrapping her arms around herself.

"We still have a deal. You do know a demon can easily take advantage of you any minute?"

"I don't care if anyone takes advantage of me or kill me, and what of the deal, you have to tell me what you want?"

"I want you to come with me, to my castle to care for rin." anger flashed through kagome as her eyes darkened.

"So you want me to be a freakin baby sitter?"

"I know not of what you are talking about, but care for rin is all this sesshoumaru is saying!" sighing kagome sat further back into he rock.

"I have to still collect the jewel, its my responsibility, you cant pull me away from it." he gave a small smirk.

'This girl has honor, too bad I must pull her from it.'

"Too bad, we made a deal." kagome then gave him a death glare which he returned with a colder one.

"I don't care, im not ganna abandon my job wether you like it or not, and I have made deals with my friends. Im not going with you just to care for rin when some maid can do it, I have to stay here!" she then crossed her arms and gave an evil look from her eyes.

"You will come with this sesshoumaru!"

"No!"

'She is disobeying me!' he almost yanked her from the rock but instead grabbed her arm. She looked to the water then back to him.

"Get your hand off of me! Im not going with you and thats final, after I finish what I promised to my friends then I will go!" sesshoumaru was just about had enough of her disobeying there little 'deal. As fast as he could he gave her a little push making her fall in the water, but she grabbed his arm sending him with her before she hit the water. Kagome then grabbed the side of the stream after she came from the icy water, breathing in as much air she could. Sesshoumaru was already standing in the water with a frown glaring at her. Kagome bursted out laughing when she saw him.

"What is so amusing?"

"You look like a soaked dog!" she then held her stomach while still laughing. Soon she ceased the amusement when she found her self pinned to the side of the stream. Her eyes were steamy while gazing deeply into the golden depths of the demon lord. He almost had the same look on his face but he tried to mask it. When he pinned her there, she had become eye to eye with him, her feet dangling above the bottom of the stream. He let go of her arms making her slide back down to the bottom, kagome slowly and hesitantly put her arms around his neck, sesshoumaru then pressed her more agency the side and pulled her a little up to him. Tilting her head he came nose to nose with her. She slowly closed her eyes when his lips met hers. Soon the innocent kiss led more intimate when she pushed more into him and opening her mouth allowing him entrance. Sesshoumarus eye then snapped opened when he caught her scent.

'She's in heat again!' he then tried to push away but he couldn't, he wouldnt, she was so good. He felt his pants go tight and he broke the kiss and pushed away from her. Kagomes eyes opened slowly, deep blue eyes were misty as she slumped back into the water. He then jumped out of the water, making kagome gasp, when she turned to get out, he was once again gone. Tears were ready to brake from her eyes, but she held them back reluctantly. As fast as she could, she dried off and went back to camp, dropping down beside the fire they made. Miroku was not to far from sango both sleeping. Kirara transformed and let sango lay on her. Shippo curled up next to Kirara also. Inuyasha was against the tree miroku was against before, kikyou beside him. Kagome sat as close as she could to the fire

without getting burned. Her cloths were still damp and she didn't feel like going all the way back into the forest to change. Golden eyes watched her closely with a slight hurt in them, wishing he never hurt her.

"Im sorry." Kagomes eyes widened as her head snapped to the owner of the voice. She gave a silent gasp when she saw inuyasha trying to push away from kikyou without waking her.

"Inuyasha I thought you were sleeping." she then grabbed her bag shuffling through it.

"I want to talk to you, before she wakes up to take me from you." kagome looked from her bag to inuyasha.

"Theres nothing really to talk about, only the weather." she then looked back at her bag but this time didn't look through it, only gazing at it sadly.

"Im sorry ok. I didn't mean to hurt you, thats the last thing I want to do. All the times I lashed out on you, it wasn't me, I swear it wasn't, you know I would never do anything like that kagome, please." he grabbed her hand gently looking into her eyes pleading to her.

"Inuyasha, I don't know you anymore."

"I don't know you either kagome. You have changed. I remember the sweet, nice, happy girl who would sit me when I hit shippo, and when I got you mad after a small fight. The kagome that would yell my name when you needed help or if I was in battle. The kagome that was human, you didn't have to change for me, you didn't have to change at all. I want you back kagome. I lov-" he was cut off when kagome put a hand to his mouth. She shook her head violently.

"No inuyasha, don't even say it. I have heard you say it too many times, but not to me." she then released his mouth letting her hand drop to her lap. Inuyasha flattened his ears.

"I am not the only one who loves you. But I am the only one who cares, who never wanted you to change-"

"you were the one who led me to change, you were the one who called me weak and pathetic, you are the one who broke my heart constantly. You hurt me beyond repair inuyasha. No one loves me, no one will ever love me because soon I will be blocked from the world, the past memories killing me inside." she then covered her face breathing in deeply trying her hardest to keep from crying. Inuyasha then put a hand on her shoulder but she shruged it off. As fast and gently as he could he pulled her to him. Holding her tightly. She tensed and tried to push away but he held her firmly. Tears were ready to spill, but she pushed harder and harder making them go back were they belonged, in her locked door of emotions.

"Kagome please, let go of the past, I am not the person you knew. I need your help, please." he begged her, holding her tightly.

"Im not me anymore kagome, it is so hard talking to you now, im fighting myself, kikyou did something but-"

"inuyasha!" a new voice hissed out. Inuyasha then pushed kagome away, making her hit the ground and her hair flew right next to the fire. She sat strait up looking at inuyasha. kikyou gave her a death glare as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and yanked him to her, giving him a kiss before sitting back down beside him. Kagome shook her head in shame.

'How could I of thought he loved me. Stupid kagome, stupid, stupid, stupid. No one loves you get that in your head.' she then crawled farther away from the camp, but still close by. Laying down she soon fell asleep.

Birds chirped loud and the sun peeked over the trees shining tiny rays of light onto the lids of a slumbering young miko. Kagome cracked one eye opened and groaned. Her neck was hurting like hell, and it was way to early to wake up. After siting up she walked back over to the burnt out fire, and grabbed her bag. Looking around in it she found her watch.

5:47 a.m.

Another groan excaped her lips as she dropped to the ground.

'I miss my bed, my warm blankets, my mama, souta, gramps.' her eyes shot back open and she searched through her pack again. after getting out a small piece of pink paper and pen, she wrote a small note.

_Dear sango,_

_I went home for a break, you all should also take a break for a while, we do need it when its time to search again. I will be back in three days, wait for me please, I will bring back presents for all of you, promise! I left you guys some ramen just in case, oh and tell shippo I love him and im sorry for being distant lately._

_,Kagome_

she then folded the note up and grabbed some ramen, set them next to sango and the note on top of it. After she grabbed her bag she went over to shippo and stroked his fur planting a kiss in his forehead.

20 min. later

"mom?" kagome walked into the kitchen of her house. The fresh smell of her home. Her mother was doing dishes quietly before every one woke for breakfast. Slowly she turned.

"Yes dear-?" she then dropped a plate and her mouth hung open wide.

"Ka...kagome?"

"Yes mom, im a demon now." she then ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much." kagome whispered.

"Oh sweety I missed you too. How did you become a demon?" kagome pulled away from her mother, a big smile on her face.

"Lets talk about this in the living room." her mother nodded and fallowed after kagome to the living room. After both women got comfortable kagome started telling her mother what happened the day she decided to be Chicanos sister, then she told her what happened after, leaving out sesshoumaru. Soon after kagome was done talking to her mother right before souta bounded down the stairs and into the living room.

"Wooh sis, what happened to you?" he yelled with his jaw dropped. Kagome smirked and sat back down.

"Mama I don't feel like telling the whole story again, can you tell souta and gramps for me. Im going to go take a long deserving break." her mother nodded as kagome yawned and stretched. Walking upstairs she grabbed a towel and robe.

"A long hot bath sounds just right." she then walked into the bathroom, filling the bathtub with hot steamy water. After striping down she slid slowly into the water, enjoying the way it felt when hot water touched her sore muscles. While she waited for the water to fill the whole tub up, she pored vanilla scented liquid soap into the water to make bubbles foam up to her throat. Sighing happily she started thinking of what to do about inuyasha.

'Theres nothing you can do'

'there has to be, anything can be solved.'

'Not really, you should just stop thinking about it and relax, if you don't, why call this a break?' kagome nodded, agreeing with herself. Hours pasted as she just sank into the water, letting her worries drown in the deep bubbly water. Her eyes shot open when she realized reality. As fast as she could she got out of the water, put the robe around her and grabbed the towel. Running down stairs she found her mother in the kitchen fixing breakfast.

"What am I going to do about school. I cant go when I look like this!" she said franticly. Her mother turned around and giggles.

"Honey, you're a miko right?" kagome nodded.

"Well isn't it possible to change your appearance?" kagomes eyes widened as she hit her head with her palm.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking strait. I'll try." she then ran back up stairs and into her room. She put her hair in the towel and sat on her bed.

'Ok think about what you should look like as a human.'

'Black hair, lighter blue eyes, uh...no markings, creamy skin, no nails or fangs, and...no pointy ears.' she nodded,

'That about it.' closing her eyes she concentrated on her appearance. A minute later she opened them and ran to her mirror.

"Yes, im the best miko there is." she then giggled and grabbed her school uniform. It was only 7:45, she should be getting at her school at 8 after she eats and gets dressed.

at school

"hey kagome were have you been for like months?" Eri asked kagome while running up to her. Yuka and Ayumi trailing behind her.

"Uuuh, I was sick and...had...to leave town."

"Oh. Your grandfather wouldnt tell us, so we were real worried you were dead or something. Hojo tried to come over but your grandfather was acting weird and started saying crazy things, but thank god your ok." kagome smiled and rubbed her head.

'Thanks a lot gramps, now the whole schools ganna think we are crazy.'

"So have you talked to your two timing boyfriend lately?" Yuka asked with a giggle and ran up next to kagome, sadness and anger swept through kagome as she shook her head violently.

'Maybe it was a bad idea of coming to school. All I wanted to do was put everything away until I went back to the past.'

"No I hate him end of story." she then shook her head no when they tried to asked questions. After each class she became more drained.

after dinner

kagome was in her room looking at her reflection. She was a demon miko. Demons should fear her because of her miko powers, but humans would also fear her because of her demon powers. She would never do harm to any human unless they deserved it. Same with demons, even though most demons do deserve to get hurt. She then crossed her arms and changed back to demon. When she looked at herself as human The past came back to haunt her. Slowly she went to her bed and laid down. Every time she closed her eyes sesshoumaru pupped out of no were.

'No no no, this isn't supposed to happen, im not suposed to fall again for a dog demon. Why cant I just hate them. Both are the same in a way, mean and stubborn!'

'He wasn't stubborn that night in the stream-'

'shuddup im trying to forget about that!' kagome argued with herself until a knock sounded at her door. Looking up she saw her brother.

"Sis can I talk to you?" he asked in a serious tone. Kagome nodded as she sat up, souta came and sat beside her looking at the window.

"So what's up?"

"Well, I want to come with you in the past. Please sis, please, I want to be by your side, I can help." kagome looked at him wide eyed.

"S..souta you cant, its too dangerous."

"But youl protect me and so will inuyasha." kagome shook her head.

"No, inuyasha is not the way he used to be-"

"please sis, please I don't wanna be here now, I want to go with you, please!" kagome looked at her 13 year old brother and smiled.

"Mama wont approve." he shook his head this time.

"Yea she did, I asked her after I came home from school. She said to be careful and she knows youl protect me and that I better make sure its ok with you."

"Ok souta, but you have to stay away from danger ok. Anyways why do you want to excape this place anyways?"

"People are starting to think and say mean things about me because they heard you hardly go to school, so I thought if I didn't and you didn't, they would stop saying it." kagome hugged her brother.

"Im so sorry."

"Its ok sis, I don't mind, I mean its not your fault. So I can come right?" kagome nodded her ead and smiled.

'Maybe this isn't such a bad idea, I wont have a little part of me missing anymore.' kagome then looked at her brother to notice him close his eyes, ready to fall on the floor sleeping. She pulled him to her bed and covered him up. Slowly and quietly she tip toed down stairs into the living room. Her friends were nagging her all day to see the new movie from America. She popped in the cd to the dvd player and looked at the label.

"Sounds like a weird name, 'The Notebook', I hope this isn't about notebooks." she whispered to herself. She wanted to kill her friends for slipping the small cd into the back of her book bag. Sighing she plopped down on the couch to watch the movie. At first she was amazed then touched then sad.

'This is a romantic movie, why would they give me this.' she then looked at the new scene. Both the character were kissing in the rain. a sad look crossed her face. How she yearned to be in love passionately. But no, there was no one she liked that like her. As fast as she could she cut off the telivision and laid on the couch.

2 days later

both kagome and souta were on the side of the well.

"I hope it will let you pass through. Give me your hand and stay close, its darker there than it is here." kagome said while looking down at her brother who nodded. She was later than anything. Right after she came hope she ate a snack and fell asleep and when she woke is was 9 o'clock. She grabbed Soutas hand and pulled him by her side, both jumping into the dark well. Souta hung to kagome tightly and before they knew it, they saw a starry sky above them. Souta laughed and hugged his sister. Kagome grabbed souta and jumped out of the well. When they touched the grass, kagome noticed everything was eery quiet. Kagome looked around to see if any one was there.

"Souta stay beside me, be quiet ok." Soutas eyes turned frightened as he looked more around. Silver and dark purple eyes watched her closely. Kagome heard something in a small bush by the forest. Souta squeezed her hand tightly as kagome unsheathed her sword.

'Somethings out there.'


	6. Friend Or Foe

**Red As Blood**

Chapter 6

_Friend or Foe_

The wind blew softly blowing kagomes hair to the side. She looked around more trying to see or sense if any one was around. She looked off to the left, souta jumped and hid behind kagome, she looked at him and he was looking in front of her. Slowly she looked and met cold purple eyes. He had long red hair and dark purple striped on both cheeks and forehead. Kagome gasped and swung her sword at him but he disappeared. Right after kagome came face to face with silver eyes.

"Sakuta?" he frowned at her and knocked her sword from her. Souta yelled and tried kicking him but soon his yelling stopped and a thump was heard. Kagome tried to turn to look at him but something held her firm. 2 big arms were wrapped around her. She struggled violently but nothing worked this demon was too strong.

"Let go of me." she then stomped on his foot making him let go of her and grab his foot.

"Sakuta grab her and hold her." she looked at sakuta and he nodded.

"Yes brother." he then appeared behind her holding her tightly.

"Im sorry kagome." he whispered in her ear. Soon she felt a pain in her neck and purple eyes were the last thing she saw before darkness faded into her vision. A scream escaped her lips before falling unconscious in sakutas eyes.

" hurry and do the spell sakuta!" his brother yelled. After 30 minute passed both demons disappeared back into the forest, leaving an unconscious girl and her brother. A new figure emerged from the forest, looking hopelessly toward the girl.

' what is she doing.' he then walked un to her and noticed a little boy laying next to her. Sighing he picked the little boy up and laid him on the 2 headed green dragon he had beside him when he snapped his finders silently. He then walked over to the girl and picked her up.

Kagome woke up differently. Not only was she in a room, a very nice room, but she felt different. Sitting up she looked around.

"Were am I?" she then put a hand to her head and jumped when some one answered.

"You are at my castle human." she turned to see...

"sesshoumaru?" then it hit her hard and heavy.

"I am not a human!" she yelled.

"on the contrary." he then smiled and pointed to a small mirror beside her bed. She got out of the bed and walked wobbly toward the mirror. Seconds later a piercing scream echoed through the castle.

"What happened, weres souta, wh..why..why am I human!" she fell to her knees and cried in her hands. Snapping her eyes opened she tried as hard as she could to stop. No way was she going to start crying in front of sesshoumaru. Wiping at her eyes she sat on her but and looked sadly off.

"I do not know what happened. I found you by a well. And if you mean that little boy you were with, he is resting. And don't scream anymore, girl." kagome looked at him.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"Long enough, stop asking questions."

"Well then please stop calling me girl, miko, human, and of that crap." he looked at her with as much coldness he could show. She just glared back.

"Why are you so mad about being a human now?"

"Im weak and pathetic." she then sighed heavily holding back the tears. Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her.

"Do you like to defy yourself mi-kagome?" kagome smiled and raised her broken eyes to him.

"Yes and thank you." she then gazed deeper into his eyes.

'God how I love his eyes.' sadness washed back over her. Sesshoumaru then sat next to her.

'Her emotions are easily showing. Why is she all of a sudden changing from happy back to sad. I want her to be happy-' he inwardly shook his head.

"Im also sorry."

"Why are you sad...kagome?"

"Why do you change the subject and your moods?"

"Same as for you. First you sad then happy then sad."

"You talk a lot when you want to." she smiled again at him.

'Thank you, she finally smiled.'

' why do I care?'

"Sesshoumaru, I cant stay long you know. I only have 2 more shards then..I can come back if you want me to." he nodded.

"Were are the other 2?"

"Well ones in Sango's brothers back, kohaku. You remember him?"

"Yes, I saw him a couple of days ago." kagomes eyes widened and she smiled while jumping up.

"Can you please, please take me to him?" he looked at her then nodded. Kagomes eyes then dulled.

"Well there's also one more thing you can do for me please?"

"What?"

"If I take the shard from his back, he dies."

"So you want me to bring him back to life with tensaiga?" she nodded.

"Please, I promised sango to make her life a little better." he looked at her.

"Why should I?"

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama, I'll do anything." he looked at her with amusement.

"You already owe me, and now you want to owe me again?" she looked at him then looked down.

"Yes, I want her to be happy and I would do anything." sesshoumaru was amazed by now. He then stood up and nodded. Kagome looked at him and took the outstretched hand he offered her. She then smiled happily and hugged him. Her arms wrapped perfectly around his neck, and her body touched his softly. He didn't respond only with surprise. When reality hit her she froze.

'Did I just hug the almighty lord of the western lands?'

'You kissed him before so this isn't as bad.' kagome was about to pull back but she didn't want to. Sesshoumaru clasped her waist making her gasp. Sesshoumaru then nuzzled her neck and her hair, she then pushed more to him embracing him passionately. She closed her eyes as she felt him hug her back. A smile caressed her lips giving her a beautiful smile that took his breath away when he looked at her. They staid like that for a while. Sesshoumaru holding her with one hand and her arms around his neck, both staring into each others eyes. Kagomes eyes narrowed to his left shoulder were his arm was, the one inuyasha cut off. She moved her hand to his shoulder and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru glanced at her hand and then back to her. A light purple light covered her hand and he felt a warmth come from his shoulder and before his eyes his arm was there. He looked at it with amazement, everything was there, the stripes and claws. Slowly a smile played on his lips and he turned back to the miko who was watching him. She smiled more when she saw the smile on his lips.

"I love your smile lord sesshoumaru." he then smirked and pulled her closer to him kissing her lips. She gasped at his softness which gave him entrance to her mouth. After a while they heard a knock at the door. Sesshoumaru didn't pull back but kagome tried to. A small blush crept onto her cheeks when she felt his hand lower to her butt. She gasped again in his mouth. Sesshoumaru pulled back when the door opened. Kagome stood there dumbfounded, her lips red and cheeks flushed staring at her brother.

"EW sis what were you doing?" souta yelled.

"Uh talking to lord sesshoumaru." she blushed even redder as he left. She turned and glared at sesshoumaru.

"Hentai!" she whispered to him. In a flash he was in front of her, with amusement playing in his eyes.

"This sesshoumaru is no hentai, go take a bath and then to the dinning room to eat after your done. I will have a servant show you." she just stood there and looked at him.

"Go before I do something you don't want me to." he whispered in her ear. she jumped and looked at him then she left with a hurry. Sesshoumaru smirked as he walked down the hall.

at dinner

Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table, Kagome at his right side, then souta, Rin sat beside sesshoumaru on the left side. Dinner was uncomfortable for kagome. Sesshoumaru shot glances at her non stop, watching her eat. She then tried to start a conversation.

"When can we leave to find kohaku?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at dawn." she nodded and finished her dinner. She then looked at sesshoumaru who looked at her. Souta looked at his sister and saw something new in her, but ignored it and yawned. Rin finished and looked at kagome.

"Kagome-onee-san, can you take me to the gardens and play?" kagome smiled and broke her gaze with sesshoumaru to look at rin.

"Sure, you wanna come souta?" he looked at her and nodded. Kagome got up and rin ran to her side and took her hand. Sesshoumaru fallowed after and souta ran to his side. While they walked sesshoumaru looked at souta in the corner of his eyes, souta looked at him and smiled.

"You know she likes you. When I saw her look at you, there was something different about it, she never looked like that when inuyasha was around, and she loved him. Well I guess she loves you in a different better way. I hope you don't hurt her like he did." souta then frowned and ran up to catch up with kagome. She looked back at sesshoumaru when souta grabbed her hand and smiled at him. Sesshoumaru was left to let what the boy said sink in.

'What does he mean. She loves me?' he then shook his head and fallowed them into the gardens. Kagome sat in a small stone bench and watched as rin picked flowers. The garden amazed her, there were small sakura trees fencing in the small garden. Flowers of all kind spread throughout the grass. Souta joined rin in picking flowers. Sesshoumaru stood behind kagome. She didn't notice him until he said something.

" do you like it?" she jumped and looked at him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. My heart will stop and I'll die from it! And yes I do like it." amusement played once again in his eyes.

"Indeed we don't want you to die in this beautiful garden." kagome stood up and faced him. She thought he was insulting her, but he wasn't.

"Are you insulting me!"

"No." he said plainly. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You seem to have gotten mad. Your attitude ruins your smiles." she looked at him with wide eyes. He tilted her chin to look into her eyes deeply.

"Your smiles are quite beautiful." a smile crossed her face as she hugged the demon lord.

"Thats the nicest thing anyone has every said to me." she then hugged him tighter. Souta watched his sister with happiness.

Kagome fallowed sesshoumaru to the entrance, souta fallowed close to her. After they stopped sesshoumaru waited until ah and un came with rin riding on him and jaken beside. Souta jumped up and sat beside rin on ah and un. Kagome looked at sesshoumaru.

"Were do I-" she was cut off when he picked her up and sped off. She grabbed him and held onto him as if he was her life. he smirked as she clung to him. They travelled for a while until they came to a village. Sesshoumaru set kagome on her feet and she wobbled a little but then stood straight up. Souta held a sleeping rin ontop of ah and un. Jaken sat on the ground out of breath and sesshoumaru watched kagome.

"Is this were he is?"

"Yes." kagome then looked at the village.

"Im going to go find him." souta looked up.

"Im going to stay here, im tired." he then laid back on the two headed dragon. Kagome turned to sesshoumaru.

"I'll be right back." he nodded.

"Jaken go with her." jaken got to his feet and was beside kagome.

"Yes m'lord." he bowed and fallowed kagome into the village. They passed small shops and food places. A few huts were spread around. Kagome looked at all the people searching for kohaku.

"Why do you think he sent you with me?" kagome asked still looking around.

"Because you need protection!" he said meanly. Kagome just shook her head. She stopped when she saw a very familiar figure looking at her.

"Kohaku!" his eyes widened and she ran over to him.

"W..who are you miss?"

"I am your sisters friend. She's been looking for you. You have to come with me ok." he looked at her.

"S...sango?"

"Yes your sister." he smiled and nodded.

"I have to go get my things and say goodbye." he then smiled even bigger.

"I cant wait to see her." he then ran off. Kagome fallowed after him. Soon she came to a hut and she waited. Souta soon appeared at the entrance and looked at kagome.

"I remember you know. I tried to...k..kill you once." kagome nodded and he frowned.

"Im sorry."

"Its ok. That was in the past and anyways naraku was possessing you." he nodded. Kagome looked around for jaken but didn't see him. She came across a group of men crowding around something. It then hit her. Jakens staff was beside the group of men crowding around jaken. She took Kohakus hand and ran to the group, she stopped beside the group and let go of Kohakus hand.

"Stay here." she then pushed through a man and came across jaken, beaten up on the ground. Men were laughing and kagome tried to help.

"Don't help that piece of trash. We don't allow demons in out village." he then looked kagome down. This guy was buffer than the rest of the men around. He then kicked jaken. Kagome stood up and slapped the guy.

"Leave him alone, he was here with me." the guy looked at her again.

"You are quite beautiful, besides your attitude. I can change it though." he then grabbed her waist forcing himself on her lips. She let out a small scream and tried to push back, but she was human and not as strong as this guy, he kissed her hard making her struggle even harder. She then stepped on his toe making him let her go.

"You bitch!" he then smacked her, sending her tumbling a few inches away to the ground. Kohaku then ran up to the group. Men were shouting disgusting things to her, she had a red mark on her cheek and it stung. Slowly she rose from the ground. Kohaku ran beside her and looked at her.

"Are you ok."

"Yes." she then sat up and glared at the guy.

"You are the only piece of trash here!" she yelled at the guy. All the men went quite and watched her. The buff guy was about to kick her but something flashed and the guy wasn't there anymore.

"Lord sesshoumaru!" jaken yelled and tried to get up. Kagome opened her eyes and saw every one run from the demon lord. He was looking down at her. He offered her a hand which she took, kohaku got his weapon out and glared at sesshoumaru.

"No kohaku he's the one who helped me find you." kohaku then put it away and watched sesshoumaru. Kagome got to her feet and touched her cheek, she hissed in pain. Sesshoumaru picked her up.

"Jaken, take the boy and meet me at the entrance of the village before we scare more people." jaken nodded and stood up. Sesshoumaru took off, before they knew it he was there in front of ah and un. Souta was sound asleep on the dragon with rin sleeping beside him. Sesshoumaru led her a little ways into the forest by the stream. Kagome sat down next to the water, sesshoumaru sat in front of her. She looked into the water ashamed of what happened.

"Do not be ashamed." he then touched her stinging cheek. The pain stopped and her eyes met his. Oh how badly she wanted to be with him.

"Thank you." tears were at there brink. Sesshoumaru took out a small cloth and rinsed it in the water, he then laid the cool rag on her hot cheek. She sighed at the coolness. She looked at him and smiled, she felt warm liquid trail down her cheeks and her eyes widened as she turned her head to the side violently, hiding her tears and pain from him. He looked at her with sadness. Gentaly he pulled her onto his lap and held her. She didn't cry.

"Cry." he whispered.

"I..I cant. It makes me weak." she said quietly, trying her hardest not to cry out. He pulled her tighter to him.

"No it doesnt, just cry." he held her up to him so he could look in her eyes. She looked away, trying to hide again, but he pulled her chin and her eyes met his. A ton of bricks hit him when he looked deeply into her eyes. She was just like him, hiding away everything. Hurt, regret, sadness, pain, horror, and most of all heartbreak was in her eyes.

"Why are you sad?"

"I...i don't know."

"Yes you do, answer me!" he nearly yelled but kept softness in him.

"In..inuyasha. He...he betrayed me. He called me weak..and...and pathetic. He...he was just mean..and went...t..to kikyou. I couldn't stop him. He wouldnt let me. He never loved me the way I love him. I couldn't ever be strong enough, and..and now im human. No one loves humans. Not you-"

"Do not speak of such you don't know." she was now breaking down in his arms. The first time she actually really cried. he pulled her chin up, and kissed her feircly. Trying to calm her. She didn't stop crying but she did respond to the kiss. She pushed against his lips, letting all her e motions out. Tears streamed violently down her cheeks and she pushed him more almost making him fall on the ground. He sat up and pushed her to the ground, not braking there kiss. He held her down, and let her cry more. Soon he broke the kiss to sit up and pull her once again to him. He was expecting her to hug on to him, but her lips smashed against his. Slowly he softened the kiss, trying his hardest to calm her down. He pulled away to wipe her tears away. She shook her head.

"Y...your not supposed to do this. You supposed to to n..not care and...and p..push me away. Im human now. Cant you see-" she was cut of when he kissed her.

"I don't care. Your are stronger than any human I know, and demon, kagome!" he said after breaking the kiss. She laid in his lap crying. He just sat there holding the broken miko.

'I swear to make her happy, never to hurt her. I will protect her with my life.'

A couple of hours pasted and kagome stoped crying and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru just sat there gazing at the beautiful miko in his arms. Slowly and gently he picked her up, in a flash he was back at ah and un. Souta was awake, sitting on the grass with kohaku on one side and rin of the other. They were talking and souta was telling storied. Jaken sat beside ah and un watching the kids.

"We will set up camp in the forest for the night." he looked at the sun setting and started walking back into the forest.

hey sorry I haven't updated for a while. I went to the beach for like a week. I made 2 chapy's for yall, hope ya like em. If u want to u can review or whatever. Complements make me have more ideas and gives me support and I really need it. Thanks for the reviews though!

Kam 


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: there are lime scenes. So if your under age and don't like kissy and touchy fics, skip this one. **

**Red as Blood**

**_Chapter 7_**

_Dying to Live_

Kagomes eyes snapped open and she sat up. Darkness surrounded her and she couldn't sense anything at all. Reality shook her and it shook hard. She looked real hard into the darkness and could make out figures. Beside her was souta, the other side was kohaku, and at her feet laid rin. Smiling softly she got up. Sweat glazed her forehead and her eyes hurt. Walking slowly she searched for a stream. Sooner than she knew it, water could be heard, she sat beside the small stream and splashed water on her face. Sighing she sat back.

'What am I going to do.'

'Well lets see, get the jewel from kohakus back then tell sesshoumaru to use tensaiga on him you baka!'

'Well then, what's after that.' kagome asked her self to occupied to sense someone approach her from behind.

'Stay with sesshoumaru!'

'There's one more jewel shard, then I can go do what ever he wants. He won that fight because I was weak!'

'You are weak cause you don't even sense there's some one behind you!' kagome snapped her head to the side and saw golden eyes shining down on her. A small scream and a jump escaped her body. He walked beside her and sat down.

"A demon could of easily killed you if I wasn't around." he announced in a bored tone.

"I know, I know. Im weak, senseless, and a stupid human." she then crossed her arms under her breasts and turned from him. He had a bemused look on his face as she watched her. She sighed in an annoyed way.

"You are not weak, miko." her gaze snapped to him.

"What did I say sesshoumaru. Call me kagome. K-a-g-o-m-e, not any th-" she was cut of when his lips crushed against hers and she fell back onto the grass. Her eyes widened then closed.

'That got her to shut up.' he said to himself and smirked. When he pulled away he instantly kissed her again. This time with more passion. Softly he brushed his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entranced. She happily parted her lips for his tongue to wrestle hers. Sesshoumaru then slowly got up, still kissing her and pulling her with him. He sat up and pulled away. Kagome panted and looked at him. Then it hit her,

'im human, he forgot. What do I do! Run, then he wont regret it and try and kill me.' she then backed away and got up. Before she could leave back into the forest she was pinned to a tree.

"Were do you think your going?" he asked with a mad tone.

"Im human sesshoumaru. Im not a demon anym-" she was once again cut off when his lips touched hers. Slowly he pulled away and between small kiss he said..

"I- don't care-if your-human." he then kissed her neck making her moan, she drove him crazy, and he drove her crazy. Her arms dropped around his neck when he let them go. His hands held her waist against the tree. Slowly she pushed against him and entwined her hands in his hair as he kissed down her neck. On of his hands slipped down her thigh and pulled on of her legs up as he pushed against her. He could smell her arousal and his demon was trying yo brake through. A gasp broke from her lips when she felt something hard press against her lower half. He nibbled her neck and went up to kiss her hard. Her head fell back against the and he pushed more into her making her gasp again and moan. He kissed down her cheek and licked the nape of her neck, his demon was pushing through. A pain came to kagomes neck and she felt sesshoumaru lick at the wound. He marked her, now all he had to do is mate her. Her eyes widened and she pushed away a little.

"W..what did you do." she breathed.

"Marked you." he then licked at her blood, it made him even harder.

'I cant mate you yet.' he said as he pulled up her other leg to wrap around his waist.

'Why cant I stop!' he yelled at himself. The demon inside was telling him to rip her cloths off and mate her until dawn, but he said no. he wanted her first time to be slow and soft, not hard and fast. Her breathing hitched and soon her eyes snapped open. Looking she saw sesshoumaru gazing into her eyes. Her legs dropped back down to earth slowly, her arms came back to her side. She looked sadly at him and turned. As fast as she could she ran back to camp.

'What were you thinking. You should of known he was ganna do that. Stupid, stupid, stupid. You always fall in these trapts!'

'I love him! I cant help but fall!' she yelled back. Tears were about to brake through as she came into view of the camp. She could still feel his body against hers, his lips on her neck. Her hand then flew up to were he bit her.

'He marked me.'

'Yea, you're his.' tears now slid down her cheeks as she sat beside the burnt out fire.

'Im not his or any ones. He's just going to use me, yea like a whore!' she shook her head violently.

"Im not one!" slowly she laid on the soft grass, falling into a deep sleep.

with Sesshoumaru

'dammit, dammit, dammit! What did I do!' he yelled as he punched the tree in front of him.

' you stopped and she ran!' his demon self yelled. It was outraged.

'I didn't want to hurt her!'

'You should of just done what I told you to!' sesshoumaru shook his head and walked back to camp. When he got there, kagome was laying on the ground, tears still stained her cheeks, and her arousal still faint. Slowly he lifted her up and put her back beside the children.

Sun shined brightly, burning the mikos eye lids. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. Souta and kohaku were talking, rin was picking flowers, humming a tune. Jaken was against ah and un watching the kids. Kagome got up and stretched. She then looked to her left when some one approached.

"Sesshoumaru im going to take a bath." she then looked at au and un to see her yellow back pack strapped to it. Picking it up she walked up to sesshoumarus side. She didn't look at him just looked strait ahead into the forest.

"And don't fallow me." she whispered sadly and left sesshoumaru standing dumbfounded. Kagome got to the springs alone and safely. She stripped from her cloths and slipped into a small springs. The steam rose around her, misting her skin softly. Looking through her pack she pulled out a towel and some cloths. She had a white tank top that fit her tightly and comfortably. A short dark blue skirt that fluttered in the breeze. The day was going to be hot she was sure. She didn't wear her socks so high anymore, actually she wore flip flops now, dark blue ones. She set the cloths and towel on top of them at the side of the spring and started searching for soap and shampoo.

About 30 minutes past and kagome finished washing up so she decided to rest her sore muscles and heart, giving into the warmth. Her eyes drifted closed. She heard foot steps come from behind and she jumped then covered her breasts. Anger laced her as she sat there, frowning.

"Sesshoumaru what did I tell you, I said-"

"im not sesshoumaru!" hissed the new voice. Slowly she turned to meet silver eyes.

"S..sakuta?" memories then set in, anger and hurt spiked her eyes.

"Kagom-"

"shuddup. Your going to answer my questions, got it!" he gave in and nodded.

"Turn arounf." she hissed. His eyes shown with amusement.

"Why, its not like I haven't seen you naked before?" kagomes cheeks burned and she frowned at him.

"Turn around!" he did as he was told and turned around. Kagome got out and wrapped the towel around her. Slowly she walked a little away from him.

"Why did you turn me into a human!" she said with sadness and hurt stinging his ears.

"Like I said before. My brothers don't really like you because of the miko part. They found it was a disgrace for a beautiful demon to be a miko, so they took the demon power out of you, and...killed your brother. The older guy, I forgot his name, the one who turned you into a dem-" he was cut off when kagomes head bowed and saw tears streak down her cheeks. He took a step closer to her.

"Don't, stay away from me!" he nodded and stepped back looking at her sadly.

"What are you guys, why have you come here! Why am I involved too." her eyes snapped up at him. Anger flashed in her eyes, the dark blue started turning lighter.

"Well me and my brothers have special abilities as a demon. The oldest is Ominito, the one you saw before...turning into a human. He controls fire and wind., he's the one who killed your brother...and the one who set up the plan to do this to you. Hekenu is the second oldest. He controls water and ice, he was probably in the springs with you and the one who killed you. I am the youngest, sakuta, I control nature and shadows. I am the only one without a mate, that is why im in love with you." kagome shook her head violently. She was strong, powerful, and a demon, him and his brothers had to ruin it by turning her back into a human, and they killed her brother, the one with a broken soul and he deserved to live and be happy not die a horrid death. Kagome lashed out, she ran beside her back pack and untied the sword she couldn't really hold and started attacking him with it. Tears streamed down her cheeks, he tried to dodge it over and over.

"You killed some one who never deserved the fate you brung him!" she yelled swiping at him again, the sword fell from her hands and she charged at him, slapped him and wiped at her eyes.

"You took away my happiness, my power I yearned and always wanted. You took my life away! I don't deserve this life, I should be happy, not dead inside! You killed me! You took everything away! Its all your fault!" she yelled, her eyes close to turning white, a scream ripped through her lips, her hair flew violently around her, the towel flowing around her, tightly pressed against her wet body. Tears slid down her pail cheeks, her body slowly lifted from the ground and a few feet in the air. A small barrier cascaded around her making her look like an angel. A new figure ripped through the forest. Sakuta was laying on the floor looking up at kagome with shock.

"Kagome?" sesshoumaru yelled. She didn't look at him, she looked at the sky and the tears dripped from her face to the ground. As fast as he could he charged the barrier, surprise hit him when he past right through it, not a single scar. He jumped up and grabbed kagome in his arms. She cried silently, her eyes still white. After his feet touched the ground she thrashed in his arms hitting his chest, he put her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, she tried to push away but he held her. She slapped and hit his chest, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Sesshoumarus gazed sharpened as it landed on sakuta.

"Leave!" he hissed. Sakuta was then gone. Kagome gave in and hung to him, holding tightly to his shirt, crying hopeless tears.

"They took everything! They took my life, my spirit! So did inuyasha! Every one want to hurt me!" she cried in his shoulder. Her eyes were soon back to there dark blue self, but something was different, like the life was gone from her. He held her for a while then picked her and sat against a tree, letting her lay in his lap, still crying.

"They didn't take everything." he corrected her.

"Yes they did!"

"They didn't take your friends, you younger brother, your kit, your family...me." he then looked deeper into her broken eyes.

"I don't even have you!" he shook his head and smirked.

"You do so have me!" she looked away.

"No I don't! You don't even want me, im tired of being used, hurt, and played with!" he took her chin in his hands and brung her face up to his. There lips were inches apart, his eyes gazing into hers.

"I want you more than anything, I wont use, hurt or play with you." kagome shook her head.

"I don't believe you." her eyes then left his. He licked his lips making his tongue brush across her lips, her eyes shut and she turned back to look at him.

"Believe this sesshoumaru, I do not speak of lies." he then smirked and put a hand on her lower back, above her butt, but not on it. She gasped and gazed even deeper into his eyes.

'Every time he touches me its like bliss washes over me.' she said in her mind.

'No bad, your doing what he wants, he wants you to kiss him. Make him kiss you.' she then breathed out of her mouth so her soft breath brushed across his lips. Her eyes held yearning and love that locked his gaze to hers. He couldn't take it, he wanted her to kiss him but he had to kiss her. She then licked his bottom lip sending him over the edge. Faster than she could blink, her back was on the grass, hair laid around her, lips pressed hungrily. Sesshoumaru had to have her, he wanted her so much it hurt. Kagome pushed her hips to his and pulled him more to her. Her hand was behind his head pushing him more to her lips. He gnawed softly on her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and his tongue hungrily played with hers.

"Kagome-okaasan!" Rin yelled happily. Kagomes and sesshoumarus head snapped to the side and there standing very still, jaws dropped..

"Souta, Kohaku...Rin." kagome blushed a deep red. Rin ran to kagome but both boys stopped. Sesshoumaru silently growled and sat up, he then realized something and as fast as he could he pulled kagome to his lap. She blushed even redder and struggled to get free making him groan. Kagomes eyes widened when she felt something hard touch her inner thigh. She nearly moaned but started laughing, which made her shook. Sesshoumaru growled in her ear silently.

"I should advise you not to move so much or I will end up mating you in front of them." he whispered. She stopped and sat still, shock and a bit of fear washing over her. A smile graced her lips as rin ran and hugged her.

"Is kagome going to be my okaasan?" rin asked happily. Kagomes eyes widened and she hugged the little girl still trying not to move a lot. Souta walked over and sat in front of kagome, kohaku beside him.

"W...what were you two doing?"

"Uuh nothing." souta then bursted out laughing. Kagome then looked at kohaku and saw his sad expression. Then it hit her.

"Kohaku we have to take the shard from her back." his eyes widened then shock crossed his face.

"I..I thought you were going to take me to my sisters?" tears were ready to spill from his eyes.

"Yes you are. Sesshoumaru is going to use his sword to bring you back to life, don't worry you will see your sister." kagomes smiled lovingly making sesshoumarus mood lighten. He nodded and turned around. Kagome looked at sesshoumaru and he nodded. She got up slowly and went over to kohaku.

"This is going to sting." she then closed her eyes and put her hand on his back. With her miko powers she was going to call the jewel to her. Kohaku hissed in pain when the jewel finally appeared in her hand, his body dropped to the ground afterwards. Sesshoumaru then got up and unsheathed his sword, put it above him and killed the little soul stealers. Kohaku didn't open his eyes but his chest started moving up and down. Kagome put her ear to his chest and heard the faint beat of his heart. A smile graced her face as she sprung up and hugged sesshoumaru.

"Thank you so much." she then kissed his cheek. Souta made a face.

"EW..you two get a room or something!" kagome blushed and pulled back.

"We have to get him to sango." sesshoumaru nodded and looked into the forest.

"Jaken get the kids on ah and un." souta then jumped up on the dragon along with rin, kagome slowly picked up kohaku and set him in front of souta. Sesshoumaru then picked up kagome.

"Lets go." he then ripped past them, the dragon disappeared after them soon after.

The sun was setting and sesshoumaru could sense the humans kagome traveled with. Kagome was sound asleep, clutching to his shirt, peace was on her face as well. Sesshoumaru slid to a stop when he came into a field were the humans were. Inuyasha jumped up, unsheathed his sword and growled.

"Put kagome down!" he ordered. Sango got up when ah and un approached. A small squeal came to her when she saw her little brother breathing, alive and right there. His eyes opened and he looked at sango.

"S..sister?" ksango nodded and hugged him. Miroku smiled warmly at the scene.

'She will finally be happy.' sesshoumaru growled when inuyasha came up to him, kagomes eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at the demon lord and yawned. She smiled at him and then she noticed he wasn't looking at her. Slowly she turned and saw inuyasha. Kikyou frowned when inuyasha flattened his ears.

"Kagome! You mated this bastard!" he yelled. Kagome blushed and shook her head, sesshoumaru then put her down.

"I smell him all over you!" inuyasha then ran up to her and moved the hair from her neck to reveal the mark he gave her. Anger flashed through his eyes, they became tented with red. He looked at kagome with hate. She backed up, but fell to the ground with a stinging to her cheek. Looking up frightfuly she started crying.

"Your weak and pathetic as I thought! Your human again, and you crawled to sesshoumaru you filthy whore! You will never become strong!" he was about to lash out on her but stopped when his half brother punched him.

"You bring even more discrace to the family now. If you touch her again, I will take your arm off!" he then unsheathed the sword, inuyasha unsheathed his but it didn't transform.

"What the hell!" he yelled. Kagome smiled and looked at inuyasha with hurt.

"It only transforms when your protecting me. your not protecting me anymore inuyasha. You mean NOTHING to me!" tears streaked down her face and she still smiled. Inuyasha was too dumbfounded to realize sesshoumaru punched him again. Inuyasha tried to dodge the attacks but each time it hit him a little. Kikyou then started shooting arrows at sesshoumaru, one slid across his side, leaving a huge scar. Kagome got up and charged at kikyou, slapping her down.

"Now that inuyasha cant stop me, im going to put your soul at peace!" kagome then punched kikyou again. Soon kikyou was against a tree with kagomes hands around her neck. Sango didn't do anything but smirk at this, she held kohaku tightly and miroku was beside her. Rin was sleeping and souta watched amazed. Inuyasha and sesshoumaru were still fighting. Shippo was sleeping near miroku. Kagome smirked as kikyou struggled.

"Like I said I can...-" she was cut off when a searing pain shot through her side. Looking down she saw a small dagger in her side, blood gushing out. She stumbled back a little then fell to the ground. Kikyou smirked and grabbed her bow and arrow, aiming it at kagomes heart. The last thing kagome saw before black faded around her, and her life started draining was sesshoumarus face.

"S..sessh..oum..aru-"


	8. Giving It Up For You

**Red As Blood**

**_Chapter 8_**

_Giving it up for you_

Sesshoumaru could only see inuyasha, then a small voice whispered his name. His head snapped to the side were his heart dropped, kagome on the ground, arrow in her heart and dagger at her side, looking at him. Then her eyes closed, anger flashed through him and he pushed inuyasha to the grounds and ran to kagome. Kikyou had an arrow aimed at him which made him slow down. Sango came out of no were throwing her boomerang which sliced through kikyou, a loud screech echoed through the clearing as she turned to dust. Sesshoumaru ran to kagomes side and picked her up.

"Use the Tensaiga on her!" sango yelled while running up to them. Sesshoumaru then unsheathed his sword and killed the soul stealers. He waited for her to start breathing, but it never came.

"Wh..why wont it work!" souta asked in panic. Sesshoumaru then looked at his sword and then to jaken. As fast as he could he sent an attack with his other sword towards jaken, his body fell to the ground limp. Sesshoumaru then ran to him and used the tensaiga on him, jakens eyes flew open and he gasped. Sesshoumaru started to panic, he went back over to kagome and held her tightly.

"W...why wont it work, it worked on that toad! Why!" souta yelled while tears streamed down his cheeks. Rin woke up when she heard souta and ran to him, her eyes filled with happiness but turned to sad when she saw kagome on the ground with the arrow in her heart.

"Wh..what happened to okaasan?" she then went closer.

"But..you can use the tensaiga on her...right lord sesshoumaru?" she asked innocently. He shook his head.

"He already tried, it wouldnt work." souta whispered. Rins eyes became watery and she looked at every one sadly.

"No..no...she has to be alive...she has to." rin almost yelled. Souta then hugged her. Both cried, sango already had tears in her eyes, looking at kagome with shock. Sesshoumaru pulled the arrow and dagger from her body and still held her. His heart slowly ripped apart, and his life started crashing down. Miroku pulled sango to him as he also looked at kagomes corpse with shock and sadness. Kohaku sat there, eyes wide, not saying anything. Shippo soon waked up when everything went quiet but soon started crying.

"Why wont it work!"

"Its because kikyou put some kind of spell on the arrow she shot." Inuyasha's voice cracked as he approached the group holding his side.

"How do we fix it!" inuyasha just shrugged at miroku.

"We have to, there's always a way!" souta cried.

"Yea, maybe...a miko...or something!" sango whispered in Miroku's shoulder.

"Kaede!" shippo yelled. Sesshoumaru then got up with kagome still in his hands and ran his fastest to the old women. Miroku pulled sango up with him and looked at Kirara.

"Take us to kaede." Kirara mewd silently. Miroku got on top of Kirara with sango in front, and kohaku behind him. Shippo perched in Sango's lap, rin and souta got on ah and un while jaken jumped on the back. Inuyasha just stayed there silently watching as his ex-group ran after kagome. After every one was gone, a single tear fell from his eyes.

It was close to dawn as some of the group fell asleep. Sesshoumaru stayed awake, watching kagome. Kaede said there was a way to bring her soul back, but he didn't know if he should risk it. Every one but sesshoumaru and kagome were in the small hut. Her corpse laying in front of him, as if she was sleeping.

'She's even beautiful when dead.' he shook his head, now is not the time to think that, there has to be a way to bring her back. The old lady wobbled in the hut soon after the sun shown above the horizon.

"Ye still up?" he nodded at her.

"So have ye decided?" she asked, he just looked at her.

"Tell this sesshoumaru what there is to do."

"Well there's 2 parts to this. The first is finding half her soul and giving her another, strong enough to help her live. Second is to give her the memories of her last life and her lives before her."

"So we have to find the soul the clay pot took from kagome, then give it to her. I will give her mine as well," he lowered his head.

'I'll give it up for you to live.'

"And then you will give her the memories of her incarnates?" kaede nodded. She walked up and sat beside kagomes head.

"Are ye sure you want to give her some of your sould?" he nodded.

"This means ye will die and be stuck in the living world and dead." he nodded.

'Anything to give her happiness.'

"Ye must recover the ashes of me sister, bring it back here and I will bring the soul from it." sesshoumaru took off to get the ashes. It only took 10 minutes for him to come back, he had both hands full with brown ashes, he gave it to the old women and she put it in a small pot. Closing her eyes she put one of her hands on kagomes heart and the other over the pot. Before sesshoumarus eyes he say a small whitish figure then it was absorbed into kagomes body. Kaede sighed and pulled away. She looked at sesshoumaru,

"lay down beside kagome." he nodded and did as she told. Slowly she rose her wrinkled old hands to both kagomes and sesshoumarus heart, closing her eyes, she heard the intake of breath from sesshoumaru and the feel of kagomes heart. Pulling away she saw an unconscious sesshoumaru and a breathing kagome. Soon the younger mikos eyes snapped open and she breathed heavily through her mouth. Her eyes searched the hut and then stopped at sesshoumaru.

"W..what's going on? Why is he laying there like that? Why isn't he breathing?" her eyes pleaded as they searched Kaede's.

"Ye died. Sesshoumaru found part of your soul, then gave you half of his. He is in a state of unconsciousness, in the middle of the living and the dead. Now lay down so I can complete your soul." kagome nodded slowly, her eyes watering as she laid down.

'Im so confused.'

"What are you going to do?" she asked aloud in a shaking voice.

"Give you your memories of before, then your incarnates memories. I will awaken the others in you." kagome nodded.

"Is there a way to bring him back?"

"Only by ye. But I must complete this." kagome nodded again and closed her eyes, reading herself for what would happen. Blackness faded around her and she could see images, flashing violently until everything stopped and she was standing in a clearing. Emotion overwhelmed her, but she couldn't move or speak. Then inuyasha flashed in sight, yelling kikyou. Warmth spread around her and noticed Inuyasha embracing her.

this is what happened with kikyou. Im kikyou! Wait what's going on everything then changed and it's a new scenery, inuyasha, naraku, kaede. memories flashed before her. Then everything stopped, a pain and stinging scared her shoulder. Then she saw inuyasha running, without thinking kikyou rose the arrow, kagome yelled in protest but nothing was heard. The arrow flew and pierced inuyasha in the heart. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, but nothing came out, she was in Kikyou's body. She felt betrayal, hurt, regret, and hate. Then right before blackness faded, Kikyou's life flashed before her eyes, the pain surrounded her more, then everything went black. Panicking kagome looked around, before she could gasp she was in another body. A boy, white hair, no dog ears, but the golden eyes. Kagome gasped, not surprised when the person she was in didn't do anything. She didn't know what she was, then looking around more she noticed the boy was a little older than she was. The forest they were in was scattered with blood and arrows, bodies laying dead, arrows pierced there heart. The boy looked at her sadly.

"What did you do Katana-chan?" his panic voice yelled. When she spoke it was light, then it hit kagome, she was only 13, the boy was 15, and he was a demon.

this must be one of sesshoumarus or inuyasha incarnate. Then that means this is way way long ago!

"im sorry Nami-chan! They..they were attacking me!" Kagome's eyes widened as a wave of emotion filled her. Tears streaked down Katana's cheeks, but kagome was too shocked to think.

what's going on. katana then staggered forward to the boy. He backed up, horror written on his face.

"Im sorry! They were ganna kill me! Im sorry!" she screamed, everything going blurry because of the tears. He shook his head and looked at her again.

"Y..you killed okaa-san! You killed her!" he yelled back, tears now streaking his face.

"She tried to kill me! Im sorry! Im really sorry. Please don't leave me! You're the only one...the only one I have left!" she yelled. The boy then started backing away, then before she could think he was gone. Everything changed again, the scenery changed, she was by a lake, looking into the water Kagome's eyes widened. Katana was beautiful! She was now at least 20...well at least what she looked like. She was wearing a warrior miko garb. Except the long red pants were a long red skirt, she had armor on. Somethings put the whole appearance off as she saw the look in Katana's eyes. Its like she was dying, looking frantically around, no scar or blood was on her. Then a new wave of emotion played in her mind as she heard a voice.

"So you have come Katana-chan." katana then turned slightly to look upon the boy, except now he was a man. He had shortish white hair, golden sad eyes. He held a long sword in his hands, shaking ever so often. She smiled weakly at him.

"I don't want to fight you Nami. What happened in the past..is the past, I don't want to hurt you. Im sorry!" she then turned fully to him. He looked shocked but shook it away to point his sword to her. A singly tear fell from her eyes as she lunged forward to embrace the demon, Nami. He was shocked and didn't respond. A smile crept upon her lips but then haltered. A searing stinging came from her back, stumbling back she looked at the small dagger stabbed into her back. Her eyes met his, sorrow and hurt were filled in his golden depths. Slowly Katana smiled and quickly shot an arrow at him, he was too shocked to realize what she did, and found his self sprawling across the small clearing. She shot another arrow the pinned him to the ground. Unsheathing her sword she stabbed his heart with it, then she took his sword from him and smiled sadly.

"My love, I wished so deeply you wouldnt do this. I had to kill you, I saw the suffering in you beautiful eyes, it hurt to see you like this and realized I did it. I love you, and we will be joining the next world together."she then stabbed in sword into her heart, pain overcame kagome and she found herself gasping for air. Then Katana's life flashed before Kagome's eyes. Then everything made sense to her.

katana and Nami were childhood lovers, until his family slaughtered hers. They came after her, but she defended herself, Nami found out that his lover killed his family. It hurt him so much. He was a demon, she was a human. It was more wrong back then if human and demons fell in love, so thats why his family killed hers. He wanted revenge, but he still loved her, so thats why he didn't stab her through the heart with the sword, he only stabbed her side. She killed him then herself because they both were always in love, but he would always push it away, because she killed his family. kagome felt guilt for Katana. Then everything faded again. When she opened her eyes, she came face to face with an almost clone of sesshoumaru. Except her was bigger, his eyes held lust, and anger. pain filled the being she was in. A shiver went down Kagome's spine as she growled at her.

"You will die! I just sealed your soul, so no demons will be released to this time!" she yelled, her voice sounded a little more womanly and strong. The demon in front of her lunged and pinned her to a tree.

"You only sealed my demon, you didn't seal the demons I will send out into the world to kill all the humans! But you will also die tonight, bitch!" he then smiled at her.

"You used too much of your damn miko powers to go on, you will die with me and knowing you have lost this battle! My demons will come from the soul you just freed.!" he then ripped her shirt. Then images flashed in her mind, her name was Katsume, a great miko warrior, the first ancient miko to walk the earth. She was trying to kill the first strong demon, happened to be sesshoumarus incarnate. Sadness and fear wept throughout Kagome's body at the thought. Then a pain came to her lower half, a scream pierced through the dark forest kagome couldn't see much of, only the glowing of golden eyes, staring lustfully over Katsume. Tears rolled from her eyes, and soon kagome found the pain harder to deal with. Her senses snapped and reality came in.

he's raping her! He's Freakin raping her! kagome wanted to leave, the pain in her stomach was growing down. Katsume whimpered and started to cry out. But then everything went dark, there were no feeling in kagome or anything.

Kagome+ shot up from the futon and gasped for a breath. Looking down she saw her original cloths in, no blood, nothing only her. She turned at the feeling of being watched and screamed. Golden eyes watched her with worry. Sesshoumaru came closer, but stopped when she backed away and whimpered. Tears streaking her cheeks.

"Get away! Stop, leave me alone!" she yelled while pushing herself against the wall of the hut. New figures appeared at the door, shock and worry in there eyes. Sesshoumarus eyes held hurt, slowly he tried to come closer to her but she whimpered and more tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Maybe you should leave sesshoumaru." sango said quietly while walking over to kagome. First kagome jerked away but sango pulled her friend and sister into a hug. Silently sesshoumaru left, hurt in his soul was ripping at his heart. Sango tightly held kagome to her chest.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" sango asked her friend. Kagome nodded as tears clouded her vision. She then looked up at Sango.

"C...can I talk to you...alone?" sango nodded and looked at every one who entered the hut, making them all leave. Smiling she looked down at Kagome.

"Every things alright." Kagome shook her head.

"Kaede gave me back the memories from my last life! And in every one, I fell or knew an inuyoukai or hanyou." kagome breathed out and wiped her cheeks and eyes.

"And...?"

"And well...s...s...sesshoumarus last life! He was...was with me..he..he raped me!" A shiver went down Kagome's spine as she shook her head violently. Sango's eyes softened.

"Kagome. That was your past life! Do you really think he would do that to you?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"N..no, but still."

"While you were...er...dead he stayed by your side! Kaede told us how he gave you part of his soul to purify, he still stayed by your side no matter what."

"I thought he was dead...or in the middle." Sango nodded her head.

"Yea well he was, but you remember his sword, tensaiga, it worked on making part of his soul whole, remember thats the life sword, not death. Sesshoumarus its master too." Kagome nodded.

"Yea. Im just still shaken from that memory."

"Well you sure shook sesshoumaru." Kagome's eyes widened and tears were ready to spread again.

"I...I hurt him! I have to go find him..now." she then stood up, having a little trouble but sango helped. Going out side every ones eyes snapped to them, but no golden eyes were in sight.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered.

A.N. hey guys I hope you liked this fic. Sorry about the hold on this fic, I decided I cant write another new story, I will stick to this one. Ok I need some advise on the next chapy, you think it should be a lemon, half lemon, or lime?


	9. Putting Pieces Together

**Red As Blood**

**Chapter 9**

_putting pieces together_

The sun was starting to set, the forest went eery quiet as kagome ran through it. Her eyes stung with tears and the wind whipped across her face as she ran.

I have to find him loose tree branches scratched her skin, and unseen roots came from the ground making her trip every often. Getting back up she closed her eyes and ran until she bumped into something hard but soft. More tears streamed down her face as she looked up, eyes widened and heart beating fast. Golden eyes watched her carefully then he turned, ready to run as fast as he could.

"N..no! Don't leave." Kagome cried out. He stopped but stayed turned around. Minutes passed as he just waited for her.

"I..I was scared, im sorry!" his eyes darkened and soon later widened as he felt warmth from his back. Turning slightly he noticed she hugged him from behind. Turning in her arms so her could hold her, he pulled her tighter onto him. This time he could feel her body pressed against him without his armor to block it.

"Why did you do that?" he nearly hissed, but tried to control it. Her eyes closed and she inhaled his scent, well tried, sense she was human now.

"I got my memories back." she said quietly, snuggling into his chest. He pulled away enough to look into her eyes. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks, he rubbed his thumb across her cheek. Wiping her tears away and watching her eyes move from his chest to his eyes.

"Thats not all." he stated and growled, instantly regretting it. Kagome whimpered and tried to back away.

"I...in my last life. The one near the beginning of the world, I was the first miko. The first demon...was...was you well your first or..last life. An..and I had to...seal your..s...soul, so you wouldnt let out the demons, I did, but then I used all my strength and I was ganna die so was the demon but...but...but he r...raped me." she said the last part as fast as she could making him stand there letting everything she said sink it. He backed up, making her look into his eyes.

"No please, no don't leave." he didn't say anything only watched her.

"I understand now that it was my last life, it wasn't me. It was Katsume! Not me, I know and im not scared of you! Please don't leave me!" she yelled while crumbling to the ground. Sesshoumaru stood near her, watching and listening, no emotion played on his face, but only regret. He wanted to leave, he hurt her in his past life. Kagome saw he wanted to leave and started crying again.

"You cant leave! It wasn't us, you never raped me! I know you wouldnt hurt me! Please I lo-.." she was cut off when sesshoumaru pinned her to a tree, his claws at her throat.

"How do you know I wouldnt hurt you! I could kill you now!" he hissed out making her flinch.

"I know you wouldnt sesshoumaru, and if you want to then kill me because then I know you didn't care, and I would want to die if I didn't have you. I love you lord of the western lands, I love you!" she yelled. He lowered his claws and pulled away. Shock written all over his face. After reality set into Kagome her eyes also widened and she looked at him with hurt. Shaking her head, letting everything slip from her mouth was horrible so she turned the way he was going and ran deeper into the forest. Letting more and more scratches scrape her soft skin.

stupid stupid stupid! Look what you did! He doesnt love you, he will never love you, your human now! Not demon! Now I scared him away! I cant live without him. What if he tries to kill me! What do I do? she then ran harder trying to leave the love of her life back were he was, but it seems like she couldn't get that far from him. Kagome's legs burned and hurt from all the running and scratches, her throat throbbed and she was close to collapsing. Picking up her pace just a little until a small clearing came into view and she dropped to her knees. A little pain came to the side of her leg, slowly she pulled out a small dagger she always hid under her skirt. She smiled sadly and put the dagger to her heart. (Not stabbing herself yet just putting it to her chest, ok.)

I died before and they brung me back, but this time im going to die with free will, and then they cant bring me back because then I will be too far gone. Anyways they wont find me, sesshoumaru wont come for me either. another tear streaked down her cheek and hit the dagger. Slowly and shakily she rose the tip of the dagger to her heart. With a shaky breath and pulled back ready to plunge the dagger into her heart. Before she could think or blink, her arm was held firmly by her side and a light weight was on her. Opening her eyes she wished she ran further.

"What are you doing?"

"Get off of me. Its none of your business if I die!"

"Why do you want to?" he yelled over her violent panting. She looked away from his golden eyes and laid her head to the side.

"Because...I know that you cant...love me back, im...im human now." Kagome was starting to get sick of the tears that shed from her eyes.

"You don't know this sesshoumaru then!" He tightened his grip on her hand that held the dagger and she dropped it. He then let her hand go and kissed her deeply. Kagome's eyes widened then closed as she melted into the kiss. The kiss went deeper and deeper as his tongue raced laps in her mouth, and his rough but soft hands roamed her small frame. Kagome's hand tangled in his silky silver hair and her other hand scrapped down his back. A tingling and burning came into her lower belly making her moan into his mouth. She wanted to feel more close to him so she wrapped her legs around his waist and her body hung from him. Sesshoumaru lowered himself even more, feeling his member grow hard. Her lower thighs pressed against his hard member making him groan, pressing her more to the ground. His chest was pressed hardly to hers, her legs draped over his waist, both trying to be so close, when there body practically was smashed together. Sesshoumaru felt his beast growl ro get loose and mate the girl already but he fought it. Slowly he pulled away so she could breath and he trailed kisses and licks down her neck and jaw. A shiver went down her back as he kisses and sucked the junction of her neck.

"Will you be my mate kagome?" he breathed onto her neck, she mewed in return, knowing thats a yes he trailed even hotter and tingling open mouth kisses down her neck once more and then down her chest, back up to her mouth. After a while she panted like crazy, and he panted every so often. He wanted her so bad it hurt, literally it hurt.

" **brother clame her, mate her til dawn or I will do it for you!"** the beast growled in his head.

no, she's never bean touched like this, I want to be her first but not her last!

"**you know I can brake free! I will if you don't rut her NOW!" **sesshoumaru shook his head, pushing the demon down once more. His hand trailed down her leg and up her skirt, he felt a cloth wrapping around her lower half and pulled back from the kiss.

"What is this." he asked huskily on her skin referring to her underwear. She giggled and pressed against his member on accident, making him groan, she felt it and her eyes widened. She felt bubbly in side so she started to giggle.

"There my underwear." she giggled out. Sesshoumaru felt amused and confused to why she giggled.

"What's so amusing, Kagome?" he said her name seductively making another shiver go down her back. She then giggled more and he bit her neck lightly which made her stop but then start up again, slowly and heatedly he trailed new kisses and licks down her neck turning her giggles into moans and mews. He then pushed up her skirt a little and was about to pull her 'underwear' off when something caught his scent. Not her arousal but someth-

"KAGOME!" yelled sango in a distance getting closer with the group. Growling sesshoumaru kissed her one last time and sat up pulling her in his lap to hide his hard arousal. It pressed against her bottom and she grabbed the side of his pants. Sooner than they thought the group emerged from the forest and into the small clearing. The sight that met them was amusing and heated. Kagome on sesshoumarus lap, hair a mess, lips swollen and red, small hickeys down her neck and vanished before her shirt, and her eyes wide and innocent.

"Maybe we came at the wrong time." miroku said with his lecherous grin and received a hit over the head. Shippo didn't get what he said but bounded to kagome and leaped into her embrace. Kohaku was at his sisters side with the same smile miroku had. Sango was shocked but soon brushed it off.

"We thought something happened to you cause we heard a scream off into the forest and thought it was you."

"I think it screamed sesshoumarus name." miroku smiled bigger, but fell once again on the ground.

"Well kaede wants to see you, but if your too busy then yea, we will leave."

"No, I'll be there in a minute you guys start walking and we will catch up." Kagome smiled as shippo pulled back and nodded going to Miroku's side once more. The group turned and started walking back into the forest.

"I don't think it will take a couple of minutes but a couple of hours." miroku then fell on the ground again. Kagome groaned and laid back against his chest. He growled softly and grunted when kagome shifter to the side.

"Sorry." kagome said sheepishly.

"Dammit they had to come." sesshoumaru growled out. He was in pain for not releasing his self on the girl. An idea struck him and he wanted to share the embarrassment and feeling to be released. Slowly his hand glided up her inner leg and into her skirt, he pressed his finder against her wet underwear, that covered her from him. Kagome groaned and grabbed his arm. He then swirled his finger around on top of her underwear, she groaned and pressed against his finger.

"No bad sessho..um..aru." she moaned out trying to turn away from the bliss and need to have him. He held her in place, his finger finding a way to her wet entrance and stuck the tip of his finder at her entrance which drove her crazy. Her breathing hitched and she tried to move onto his finger but he stopped.

"sesshou..maru take me please!" she moaned.

"This is what I feel like right now. We must get back though." with a smirk his finger retreated into his mouth and he let her watch him, in a blink of an eyes he picked her up and ran back to the hut, it only took 5 seconds. He put kagome to her feet and she was about to fall but he put a steady hand on her waist, her hair was still a mess and a passion was in her eyes. Slowly he patted her but to make her get into the hut. She blushed and turned to glare at him.

"Miko?" he said seductively.

"Youkai." she said with equal seductiveness before going into the hut. Kaede sat by the small fire making stew, she smiled as the younger miko came into the hut.

"Weres sango, miroku, kohaku, and shippo?" she asked trying to hide a blush left over from sesshoumaru.

"They still on there way. Kagome you got all your memories back am I right?" kagome nodded.

"I do not need to know, but you must use it and try to pull up as much information you can get, because there will be new enemies." kagome nodded and smiled.

"I am perfectly trained and I can remember it I want to." she said with proudness.

"Ye may leave if you want." Kagome nodded and left the hut. Not thinking she once again hit something in front of her and fell on her butt. Looking up she rubber her bottom and glared.

"Do you like bumping into me Kagome?" he asked with a smirk. Kagome growled a very humanly growl and glared daggers at him.

"You coulda' caught me or something, now I have a bruise on my butt."he out stretched a hand for her which she took. He pulled her up to his chest and smirked showing his fangs. A shiver went down Kagome's spine and she pushed away from him and started to wait for the group.


	10. Stars Are Blind

**Red As Blood**

Chapter 10

_Stars Are Blind_

Weeks past by as the group traveled in search for the last shard. Most weeks they spent killing demons and rescuing villages. Sooner than they knew it a month came rolling by. Miroku and Sango decided to plan there marriage in a month or two, both happily together, even though Miroku's still a pervert, well only to his woman. Both give little kisses and cuddles time to time and trying to hide it from Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sent rin and jaken back to the castle while he traveled with the group, mainly for kagome. He still hasn't claimed her, every time he tries something goes wrong. Either she would get scared of feeling people watching her, or shyness. Her mood changes a lot but he knows she's nervous about it, the group usually finds them in weird situations. Also sesshoumaru wants the group to live at his castle, because for one, rin and kohaku have fallen into a puppy love. Shippo pouts time to time about not having some one to love him like sesshoumaru and kagome love each other or Sango and Miroku, which usauly end with Kagome and Sango blushing madly and the boys smirking. Everything seemed to be put in a perfect life, no new enemies only the three brothers, they haven't been dangerous either, none has been seen by the group.

Kagome sat in the small clearing, night faded around the small group as the small light of the fire kept her up. Sango and miroku cuddled with each other on Kirara transformed side, Shippo was fast asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag. Kagome was leaning against a tree, sesshoumaru beside her, he watched her watch the stars. He usually found himself aroused every hour by her. Slowly she rose from the ground and stretched. Grabbing her bag she left into the forest for her usual bath. Sesshoumaru wondered why she wasn't talking to him and stood up, deciding to finally fallow her into the springs. Usually when she went to bathe it was with sango, but now she was sleeping.

Kagome stripped down and slipped into the small lake the went deeper in the middle , slowly she started to swim. After a while of swimming nude she went back near the shore and grab her bag, pulling out her ipod.

(Sorry if that sounds weird, but ipods are in japan so yea, don't get mad.) She got bored usually and started listening to it when she had the chance. Leaning against the side of a rock she slipped the small ear pieces in place and listen to a hip song.

(don't know many Japanese songs)

Soon she found her body swaying with the beat. Closing her eyes she let herself drift into the music.

Opening her eyes she came face to face with a very nude sesshoumaru. Her eyes snapped open even wider and she backed against the side pulling the headphones off and setting it behind her near her yellow bag.

"W...what are you doing?" she stuttered while covering her breasts.

"Taking a bath, what else would I come here for." kagome blushed harder and the smell of her arousal filled his senses.

**Claim her NOW!**

'no, wait'

**you have been waiting!**

"W...well not now, w..wait u..until I get out." he shook his head coming closer until they were nose to nose.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" he growled.

"I...you...its just, im..." she stuttered and turned her head away from his gaze. He took her chin in his hands and turned so he could look strait into her eyes. Then he smiled at her, something she's never saw in him. Her smile tented with shyness and she hugged him.

"I love when you smile." he in turn wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love when you blush." that made her blush turn deeper.

"I love your blush." she whispered.

"This sesshoumaru does not blush."

"This Kagome saw you blush." she then smirked and pulled away a little. He growled and smiled again.

"You know what I love most about you?" he asked her seductive.

"What?"

"You." her head snapped up and she looked at him and her blush turning even deeper.

"R..really?"

"Yes."

"But im huma-" she was cut off when his lips crashed against hers.

"Don't ever say that." he whispered on her lips. She nodded and pulled away a little.

"I think we should get back, im getting sleepy." she then stretched out and snuggled into his chest. When she looked back up to him but his eyes were lower. Blushing she splashed water at him.

"Hentai!" covering her chest she turned from him.

"Only to you." he then glided his hand down her back to rest on her bottom. With and 'eep' she swam a little away from him. He smirked and fallowed.

"Let me get out Sesshoumaru-hentai."he shook his head and fallowed her. Before he could react she dived under the water and tried to swim around him. Before she knew it he was under and pulled her to his chest and kissed her under the water. After a while she swam to the surface and breathed in the air. Panting she tried to swim to the shore but an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Sesshoumaru please! Im tired." she whined. He groaned and let her go. She swam to the shore and pulled a towel while jumping out and wrapped it around her. She motioned for him to turn around, which he did. Dressing as fast as she could she turned to him still in the water.

"Im sorry sesshoumaru, im just tired, I'll be at camp." he nodded and growled when she left. his member was hard and needed release. Slowly he got out and dressed, but didn't go to the camp, but instead to find a demoness brothel. Running as fast as he could he got there in 10 seconds. Sliding to a stop he tried to change his appearances. Hiding all his stripes and the moon on his head, the cloths couldn't change so he left them be. Entering the small brothel he was greeted with many demonesses. Non looking like kagome yet.

Still his hard member was stubborn. He already rutted 2 demonesses, none satisfing him. A new demon appeared, dark red hair and emerald eyes. She blushed and came over to him. He pulled her to the bed violently and started plunging into her as hard as he could, her moans and groans were echoing through the room lit with small candles. After about an hour she left the room panting leaving the still hard sesshoumaru alone. His member twitched for kagome and only her. A demoness appeared at the door. Her hair thick curls and up into a light bun, same color as Kagome's, her eyes were more smaller and mature but she was Kagome's age he noticed after she came to him. Her scent was mixed in spices and pine. She made her way to him and he noticed something else.

"Your still pure?" he stated. She nodded.

"Im new." she bowed and came over to him. Roughly he pulled her to the bed, shoved up her kimono and plunged into her fast and hard. She cried out and started grunting as tears fell from her eyes. Soon the grunts turned to moans and the hours past, at least three. The sun would be up soon but he kept goin, he felt her walls close onto his member, but he wasn't ready yet. Letting his demon out he plunged into her 5 times more speed and thrusts. A scream escaped her mouth as she tried to pull away from him. Pain erected her lower half but he didn't give up. Her tight core went tighter and tighter until his thrusts slowed, still he didn't give in. She cried out in pain and tears rolled down her ivory skin. Another 2 hours past and he was close to release. The demoness cried the whole time, pleading him as best she could. Soon he stopped and collapsed on top of her. He didn't pull out of her yet, he just laid there until the scent of blood filled his senses. Looking at the girl he saw she fell asleep. Getting up he put all his cloths on and left to get a bath.

**( sorry about the rape/lemony scene, I didn't want it to be like that but it plays a big part later in the other chapters, sorry, sorry though!)**

The group was well on the road again. Kagome trailed behind the rest looking at the ground. She hasn't seen Sesshoumaru sense last night and she felt something bad had happened but easily brushed it aside. Closing her eyes she opened them with a sigh, when she looked back to the front of her she noticed she was far behind. As fast as she wanted to go she caught up a little. Shippo sat on top of Kirara talking inventively about weird stories and things he heard. Jumping she felt something behind her, slowly turning she came face to face with sesshoumaru. When she hit reality she jumped back and gasped.

"W...where'd you come from! Don't do that you scared the hell outa me!" her shoulders then slunk back down and she wiped her forehead. He looked a head of them and noticed sango and miroku stopped to look behind them. He didn't say anything and started walking, expecting her to fallow. He looked back after a minute when she didn't catch up. She stood in the same spot looking at the ground with her hand out stretched.

"Kagome?" he asked to get her attention. Her head snapped up to look at him.

"Sorry." she then ran to him and locked her hand around his, smiling happily up to him. A pang of guilt hit his chest, now he regretted more than ever going to the brothel last night, her sweet smile made him wish he waited. His head snapped towards the edge of the forest, a shadow gleamed near a tree. Growling softly he tightened his hold on Kagome's hand and let his senses go further. When kagome came from her stupor, from Sesshoumaru's tense and tight hold on her hand, she sensed it too. Sango and miroku stopped and there tracks and pulled there hands apart to grab there weapons. Sango's started looking around her senses going crazy. A loud growl escaped sesshoumarus lips as a figure emerged from the shadows. He watched as other shadows emerged around them, they looked the same, black hair, short, and white eyes, they closed in around them. Sesshoumarus hand left Kagome's as he unsheathed his sword. A small squeal was heard from behind him and he spun around to see one of the shadows but his eyes were blue and he had the strongest aura. In his arms held kagome, who struggled violently.

"Sakuta let me go!" she yelled thrashing her small arms but he quickly caught them.

"Quiet now my love." he whispered in her ear. A very loud growl was heard and sakuta looked up.

"Let go of her." sesshoumaru hissed.

"I don't think I can do that lord sesshoumaru." he smiled politely and whispered something foreign in her ear. Slowly she stopped thrashing about and stood strait up and her eyes darkened. Sakuta smiled and let her go, she stumbled a little back.

"Kagome love, get behind me. We don't want something bad to happen to you." he said while glaring at sesshoumaru.

"If you attack me, I will simply snap my fingers and kagome will die." he said smirking. Sesshoumaru growled again his eyes tenting red.

"Give her back!" sango yelled while coming a little closer.

"You see, I cursed her..just a little, just until I leave. I am part shadow demon, I can controls shadows, well my own and sometimes others. I put a curse on her so she would let me talk to you, I have important information for you." Sango and Miroku tried to get closer but the other demons that looked almost like Sakuta attacked them. Sakuta smirked and looked back at the outraged demon lord.

"Those are my shadow clones, they are almost just like me." slowly he came closer to Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I know you love this small miko and she you, but I am also in love with her. I know your secret, were you went last night. Remember I am the shadows, I know a lot of things about you lord Sesshoumaru and I will try anything to make her hate you, but it seems the time is not right to tell her." he then pulled Kagome around him and in front of him, pulling her to his chest he tilted her head up to look at Sesshoumaru.

"I will easily brake her heart so then I will make my way into the picture. Now don't you wish that brothel wasn't on your mind last night? I would of surely waited for Kagome, unlike you my lord." Sesshoumaru growled and his claws flew up, not hitting him but ready to.

"Now now I know you want to hurt Kagome but I didn't think you wanted her to die." he then smirked once against giving a little shake to Kagome.

"I will never hurt her, and she will never fall in you hands again. Step away from her now!" he hissed. Sakuta nodded and whistled, all the clones disappeared, sakuta leaned down and kissed Kagome's cheek then whispered in her ear once more. When her eyes snapped back to the real world sakuta was already gone. Slowly she looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"W...what happened?"

"You know the shadow demon Sakuta?" he growled out at her. She nodded and back a little away from him when a growl was heard. Sesshoumaru lowered his head and pulled her into an embrace.

"W..what happened?" Sesshoumaru sighed and told her what happen.

Nite came soon and the small group set up camp, getting ready for bed. Kagome yawned and looked at Sesshoumaru who set against a tree behind her. Looking up she saw Sango lay beside Miroku on a small blanket she gave them. Slowly she crawled towards the demon lord. When he noticed her crawling towards him a smirk came on his face and he straightened a little. Kagome sat before him and yawned again. Sesshoumaru wanted to chuckle at her actions. She looked at him pleadingly (sp?) and he pulled her to his chest. She giggled quietly and snuggled deeper into his side, she yawned again and got comfortable in his arms. Sleep took over her, letting Sesshoumaru gaze at her beauty most of the night. He wanted to hold her forever like this, but at the same time he wanted to leave her. If she never met him, she wouldnt get hurt in the future, how he regretted deeply going to the brothel. His appearance was changed and everything, how would he...the cloths. A low growl escaped his lips and he pulled her tighter to him. Bowing his head in shame, he looked once more down at the miko. She has been through a lot, well sense he came around. She melted his frozen heart, and embraced it with her love and caring.

'No, the bastard wont tell her, she will be with me, and we will go to the castle, right when the sun comes up.' he nodded and melted into the tree behind him.

'**you cant keep her locked up forever.'** his demon whispered inside of his head.

'What else is there, should I tell her, or should I let her find out?'

'**That is a problem I cant help, but what ever you do, you must not give her up. This demon approves of the miko, she is the only rightful mate there is in this world, don't mess her up!'**

' its too late for that, I already messed up, now im going to end up hurting her more than ever.'

'**Mate her!'**

'Is that all you can think about?'

'**No, if you mate her, she's with you forever. If you mate her before she finds out, then she cant run and find another.'**

'Fine but it has to be tomorrow night.' the demon nodded and laid back down. Sesshoumaru then waited for the sun to rise.

Wind brushed against kagome skin, not roughly but not gently. Opening one eye, she instantly regretted it. The sun burned into her pupil before she could adjust her eye sight. She felt warmth at her side and looked up. Sesshoumaru was holding her and running at a fast speed. Her head then snapped to the front of them and noticed just how fast they were going. She flung her arms around his neck and berried her head in his shoulder. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and squeezed her a little tighter to him. She looked up in his eyes and gave a wary smile.

"What's going on?"

"We are going to my castle, we will take a break before going back to hunting. There's only one more left, and you have the whole thing, no one can hurt you with just one shard." she nodded and tried to look around but only pulled onto him tighter. This was faster than Inuyasha went.

"Weres Sango, Miroku, and shippo?"

"They left earlier, I was going to see if you would wake, but you didn't." she nodded.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure, how long was I sleeping?"

"Not long."

"Then how did we get here so fast?"

"Do you see how fast im going?"

"Yes."

"Then thats how fast we got her."

"I thought you said we are there?"

"I did."

"No your castle."

"You talk a lot when your scared."

"Im not scared!" she yelped when he nearly dropped her.

"Don't do that!"

"Then admit you are scared of the speed."

"No, are we there?"

"Yes."

"You said that last tim-" she was cut off when he abruptly stopped. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were flushed. Shaking her head she looked at him then at the castle. It still amazed her how beautiful it is.

"You can put me down."

"Thats not a good idea."

"Why not, I can walk now!" he then let her down only for her to fall side ways. Catching her before she hit her hip on the hard ground she started to pout. Looking at Sesshoumaru once more she grabbed his hand and tried to walk. She started to fall again but this time Sesshoumaru picked her up. Crossing her arms she looked away.

"Whatever." he then chuckled and walked toward the door. Guard opened it for him and greeted them. A called up a servant to assist kagome to her room.

He put her on her feet and looked into her eyes.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes. Weres Sango and Miroku?" she looked away and rose her chin high. Anger and embarrassment went through her.

"I will find them later. Go get bathed and dressed, meet me in my study." she nodded and started to fallow the servant. She had long dark bangs and short hair in the back, all dark purple. She had lavender eyes and tiny black stripes one on each cheek. Kagome smiled as the servant lead her to her room.

"What is your name?" kagome asked aloud.

"Oh...uh, Kaiko, my lady." she then stopped and turn only to bow then turn back around. Kagome smiled and crossed her arms.

"Just call me kagome, non of that m'lady stuff, ok." Kaiko nodded and kagome smiled more.

After kagome finished her bath and Kaiko picked her out a dress kagome and kaiko left for Sesshoumaru's study. Kagome wore a dark blue silk kimono. It fit her curves tightly but comfortably, she had a lighter blue under kimono peeking out by the long sleeves. She opened the top to show some of her cleavage and to get some cooler air. Kaiko stopped making kagome bump into her.

"Oh, im so sorry kagome." Kaiko said quickly while bowing to the ground. Kagome kneeled down next to her.

"No, Im sorry, I didn't see you stop, thats all. Don't be sorry." kagome smiled sweetly and held out a hand to the servant. Kaiko looked up at the mikos beautiful face and a warmth spread through her.

'Maybe she isn't that bad after all.' Kaiko smiled and too Kagome's hand.

"This is Sesshoumaru's study, I will leave you here." Kaiko then walked down a hall that didn't look at all familiar to kagome. Sighing she nocked on the door. She heard a quite 'enter' and she did as told. Smiling she opened it, then closed it, running to sesshoumaru who stood not to far from the door. He looked down at her and tried not to smile back, he didn't really want to show emotion.

"You asked me to come?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you a question again." kagome opened her eyes when she felt arms go around her waist. Sesshoumaru pulled her to his chest and sighed.

"What is it?"

"Will you become my mate?" Kagome's eyes widened and she felt a flutter deep down in her stomach.

"Er...uh..yes." sesshoumaru breathed out and pulled her even tighter to him.

"Tonight." kagome inwardly gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nodded on his shoulder. He smiled and pulled a little away and kissed her. She smiled and gasped onto his lips, giving him an advantage to explore her mouth. Kagome felt her knees go numb and her stomach flutter. One of his hands slid from her waist to her bottom. She gasped onto his tongue and pulled away.

"Henta-" he cut her off once again by crushing his lips against hers.

"This sesshoumaru is no hentai, now lets go to dinner." she nodded and pulled away. He grabbed her hand and lead her towards the dinning room. Right in front of the door that connected to the room sesshoumaru glanced at kagome and had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Her eyes widened when she found her self against the wall, kimono up to her waist, his hand pulling up her leg and around his waist, and his lips crushing against hers. She moaned in pleasure when she felt the heat radiating from his pants onto her inner thigh. After about 5 minutes of making out, sesshoumaru pulled away quickly and entered the room. Kagome stood dumbfounded and walked after him. Sango was the first to notice kagome and her eyes fell upon the miko. Sango then looked at Miroku, shippo, and fell onto sesshoumaru who was looking at her with amusement in his eyes. Kagome stood at the doorway, lips red, kimono messed up, and eyes filled with passion. A giggle excaped Shippo's lips as he too saw kagome, Miroku looked at the miko and smirked.

"Did you have fun kagome?" he asked. She looked at him with horror and straitened her kimono and glared daggers at sesshoumaru. Walking slowly she sat beside the demon lord and glared more intensely at him.

A/N** thanks for reading this chapter, if you don't like some of the scenes or whatever, then im sorry, but that once lemon/rape part plays a huge part later in the chapters. Once again, im sorry. **

**I have big news.**

**1- I will start giving awards after every 2 chapter I write, I will give them to 3 people that write the nicest reviews. So please r&r, it makes me write a lot and better.**

**2- I am sorry I have a lot of typos, but the system thingy I write with corrects and some times it writes something else, sorry again. It takes a lot of time to go through all the chapters and correct it.**

**3-I will try to write longer and better chapters for you all. **

**Thank you,**

**-kam**


	11. Dimming Moon

**WARNING: Lemons!**

**Red As Blood **

**Chapter 11 **

_Dimming Moon _

Dinner past by fast and sooner than kagome knew it, everyone left for bed. While she ate, sesshoumaru watched her, and smiled when she looked at him, shivers went down her spine when he slid his hand onto her leg, which of course made her blush and everyone look at her. Oh the embarrasment lasted long and painful for poor kagome.

After everyone left besides kagome and sesshoumaru, a gulp could be heard when sesshoumaru stood up. He walked over to kagome and helped her to her feet, both starting to walk towards her room, which she thought they were going to do. Sesshoumaru was heading to his room, kagome trailing behind him, slowly and heart beating fast. Once he opened the door and then closed it kagome once again found herself against the door behind her. He smiled seductively down at her and slipped his hand up her thighs and rested on her breast. Her eyes closed and she let a shaky breath out. Opening her eyes she looked at sesshoumaru who looked at her longingly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him closer, she didn't know were the courage was to do that, she just went along with it. He then picked her up and walked over to his bed to set her down. He stood in front of her and slipped the top of his shirt ( A/N I forgot what you called it.) Off to let it fall to the ground. Kagome rose a shaky hand to loosen the tie around her waist, her heart beating wildly and her breath hitched. Sesshoumaru watched her shaky hands and came closer to help her.

"Don't be scared, I wont hurt you, koi." he whispered into her hair. She nodded and let the kimono slide down to her waist. She looked up at him and saw he was admiring her. She blushed prettily and covered her breasts, looking away from his intense gaze. He frowned and pulled her arms to the side and pushed her more on the bed so he could get over her.

"Don't hide from me. You are the most beautiful creature this sesshoumaru has ever seen." kagome gasped when she felt his breath press onto her exposed neck. He smiled and breathed in her sweet aroused scent. She was ready, he was sure of it. Slowly he pulled up both her legs to wrap around his waist. Looking down he pulled the rest of her kimono off. Kagome gasped as the cool air brushed against her exposed skin, making her yearn for his warmth. Kagome trailed her shaky hand down his exposed chest, making the almighty demon lord purr. Kagome smiled and her eyes lit up. Before she could say anything, his lips pressed against hers and he grabbed her breast making her back arch, and him having more access to her mouth. He softly kneaded her right breast and switched every so often. He pressed his member, that was still covered by his clothing against her, she moaned out and pushed up to him. He pulled away and yanked the rest of his clothing off, letting her eyes trail down but then she blushed and looked away. He smirked at her and fell back on top of her, letting his hair curtain around them. Sesshoumaru started trailing kissed and licks down her neck and chest, then back up to her lips. His hand glided down her waist to her entrance, that was heated and wet. Smiling onto her lips he softly pressed one finger onto the wetness and warmth. She gasped out and opened her eyes. Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes and saw the lust in them, she looked at him pleadingly and pushed against his finger. When she felt his finger start to move more into her she let out a long moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her breathing hitched more and she found herself panting while he slowly tortured her with pleasure. He pulled his finger away from her entrance and brung it into his lips. He once again smiled seductively at her pleading eyes. He started trailing licks down her neck, chest, stomach, and more down, soon he found himself at her entrance. Kagome gasped and looked down.

"Sess...HOUMARU!" she yelled out the last part of his name when he pushed his tongue into her, licking her wet inside. She moaned and mewed out, when his lips pressed against her entrance. He pushed his tongue more inside of her and licked out her juices, soon he hit her bundle of nerves that sent her screaming out his name. He smiled and did it again, he loved the way she screamed his name. He glided his tongue around the nerves and sucked on it. She shook with pleasure and panted his name out. With his demon speed he licked her as fast and soft as he could, making her scream his name over and over again. Smiling and trailed back up to her lips. Pulling a little away, he once again put her legs around his waist and positioned his member at her entrance. When kagome opened her eyes she met intense and passionate golden eyes. Then the heat hit her, and she realized what happened. His member twitched at her enterance making her yearn to push onto him.

"Se..sshou..maru?" she breathed out and tried to move under him. He smiled and licked her cheek.

"This is going to hurt at first." she nodded and tried to push onto him but he held her waist firmly.

" please...sesshou." she panted with longing eyes. Sesshoumaru smiled with triumph when he saw her pleading for him. Slowly he pressed into her, she let out a piercing scream and her stomach started crumbling. Reality hit in when the pain rose in her, she started to panic and sesshoumaru saw this. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she closed her eyes.

"Shh, kagome, im sorry. I will wait for you to get adjusted." she nodded and felt his warm soft lips on hers. He kissed her lovingly, making her eyes open. Something burned inside of her, a burning pleasure. She pulled a little away from his lips and looked into his eyes, pulling away from him, then she pressed once more on him. Sesshoumaru moaned and his demon growled. It wanted out, it wanted to mate her badly. Sesshoumaru growled out, trying to shut the demon up, kagome whimpered and looked at him.

"Sor-" she though she did something wrong but he spoke over her.

"No, im just fighting an urge, I want your first time to be soft and slow." he breathed on top her lips.

"Then go," she stated and moved around while he was still in her. She wanted him to thrust into her again, but he just went quiet while staring at her. She glided her nails down his back, making him shiver slightly. Sesshoumaru then slowly pulled out of her, then in, then out then in. It was soft and slow, which she thought she wanted, but the burning in her wanted it faster. She moaned and gasped, making him struggle to control the demon. "Sesshou..faster." she panted. He looked at her again and then sped up when she nodded. She moaned out again and said harder. He banged into her as hard as he could and sooner than he though, the demon got loose. It plunged into her, with great speed, she moaned louder and louder, soon his name escaped her lips, over and over again. He felt her walls go tighter around him, her climax hitting. He slowed down as she milked his seed into her. Both were panting hard and sweat glistened there bodies. Sesshoumaru collapsed beside her, pulling her along With him. While she panted and his panting slowed he pulled her on top of him and kissed the nape of her neck. A stinging came were he kissed her and she gasped.

"Now you are my life mate." She smiled while still panting, laying her head on his chest.

After both calmed down, kagome still lay on his chest, sesshoumaru rubbed her back. Sesshoumaru wanted to tell her. Tell her what happened the night at the brothel and that he regretted it more than anything in his life, it would be perfect just to tell her now, she wouldnt get as mad. Sighing he looked down at the miko to notice her eyes closed.

"Kagome?" He asked seeing if she was awake. She didn't budge, growling deep down in his throat he decided to fall into a sleep too. He would tell her tomorrow, perfect, she could understand . . . because she loved him.

Yawning loudly kagome opened one of her eyes sleepily. Looking around she noticed no one was in the room, sighing she got up and searched for some kind of clothing, finding nothing she grabbed the sheet and tugged it around her. Quietly she walked to her room, which was right next to his. Dropping the sheet she walked over to her closet, searching for a kimono. A click was heard and she turned around quickly to become face to face with a very amused sesshoumaru. Blushing she put her arms around her breasts. Frowning sesshoumaru made his way to his mate. Wrapping his arms around her he growled softly.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that, you shouldn't be so shy after last night." he smiled with pride when a darker blush placed on her cheeks. Pulling away he kissed her.

"I have something to tell you." kagome looked up into his eyes and noticed an emotion.

"What is I-" she was rudely interrupted by a nock at her door.

"Enter," sesshoumaru called in which kagome squealed and grabbed a kimono to wrap around her.

"M'lord there is important news for you." sesshoumaru growled deeply and kissed her on the lips quickly and walked towards the door.

"Come to the study after you dress and eat." kagome nodded and watched him leave with the servant. Sighing she grabbed the kimono and obi along with a towel, heading to the springs. After stripping down she slid into the steaming spring and melted into the warmth. Her eyes drooped as sleep tried to take over. Sighing once more she laid her head on the side of the spring, towel under her head, and fell into a peaceful sleep. Her first time falling to sleep at a springs, had to be at the castle, safer than some were in the forest.

Kagome woke from her wonderful dream rudely when she felt a splash of water on her. Snapping her eyes open she saw...

"sesshoumaru!" she nearly screeched, hurting his ears. Smiling he came closer to her.

"You didn't come to the study, so I searched for you and found you sleeping in my springs. You could have easily died."

"Yea but I didn't, sorry I fell asleep, it just felt soo good." his eyebrow rose and he came closer to her making her face heat up.

"How long was I sleeping."

"Near noon." kagome gasped and he took the opportunity to kiss her. He trailed his hand down her back and landed on her butt making her blush more.

"Henta-" she was once again cut off. Pulling away she panted.

"Didn't this sesshoumaru make it clear that I am not a hentai." kagome huffed and pressed against the side of the springs. Glaring at him.

"Why did you come in here and not wake me to go eat?" she asked.

"To come play with my mate." this made kagome blush again.

"I wonder how many times I can make you blush today." kagome blushed darker and splashed water on him. He pinned her more against the side and picked her up a little so he was in between her legs. Kagome gasped when she felt his hardness press against her. Her eyes glazed over and she wrapped her legs around him tighter, pulling him down to her again. He just stood there smirking at her as the steam rose around them. She felt her stomach flutter and flip, a sensation burning in her stomach. She wanted him inside of her, she couldn't wait. Looking up at sesshoumaru pleadingly, he didn't budge, only holding her down so she couldn't move. Kagome growled and tried to push onto him but he held her down.

"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled out. His smirk grew as he leaned down to her ear.

"I want to hear you scream my name again kagome." blushing she screamed his name even louder, which made him drive into her, gasping she squirmed her arms out of his grasp and wrapped it around his neck, pulling on his hair every time he plunged into her, hard and fast. Her eyes closed and she yanked on his hair. She felt the sensation build in her stomach and she screamed out his name again, blushing violently, scrapping her nails down his back which made him push harder into her. After what seemed like hours both reached there climax and sesshoumaru slunk over her and still held her up. Kagome's cheeks were stained with pink and her mouth parted as she panted out.

"I love you." she panted out.

"And I love you, my mate." he pulled out of her and rolled to the side, sitting down and pulling her on his lap. After both stopped panting kagome looked down at her hands and gasped.

"I look like a prune." she breathed.

"And your hungry." he stated and she shook her head.

"No im –" and thats were her stomach growled. Blushing brightly she put a hand on her stomach and looked at sesshoumaru. He let her get up and he fallowed, both getting out and dressed. Kagome's legs gave in and she almost collapsed to the ground but sesshoumaru picked her up.

"it looks like we had a little too much fun."sesshoumaru then made his way to her room, laying her on the bed and calling in a servant to fetch her some food. Laying down beside her he looked into her eyes lovingly. She snuggled into his chest, letting out a sigh. After the servant gave her the food she started chomping down on the pleasant food, while sesshoumaru watched. After she was done her eyes fell on sesshoumaru.

"Did you eat?" He nodded. Another nock was at the door and sesshoumaru called 'enter'. The same servant from before came in.

"A message is here for you." sesshoumaru nodded and got up, placing a kiss on top of her head. Growling under his breath as he left, he was just about to tell her. Kagome waited until he was gone to lie back down in the bed. Sighing slowly she looked at the ceiling, images of what just happened going through her head. It seemed too good to be true. Smiling she jumped out of bed and ran out of her room in search for Sango.

Miroku, shippo, and kohaku were at the gardens searching for the girls. Shippo found a new friend, she was a servant, only to help take care of the Garden. Her name was Sakura, he played with her a lot in the gardens with kohaku and rin. They were all playing hide and seek, a game kagome taught shippo. Miroku hid behind a tree, waiting for Sango to run to another hiding place. When he heard foot steps and jumped from the tree to pin down the woman. He opened his eyes and was smacked.

"HENTAI!" She then pushed him off of her.

"Oh, im so sorry lady kagome." he then bowed to hide his lecherous smirk. Falling to the ground with a grunt, Miroku looked up to see Sango behind kagome. Anger lacing her voice when she spoke.

"What were you doing!" kagome shook her head.

"I guess it was on accident, oh well, what are you all doing?" she asked the angry demon slayer. Sango sighed and sat down beside her friend. Just as they were about to talk, 4 beings ran up to them. 2 hugging kagome and one hugging Sango.

"Don't I get a hug?" Miroku asked while getting up and sitting on his butt. Sango glared at Miroku while saying...

"we are playing hide and seek." Sango turned to kagome and smiled. Shippo who was beside her, arms hugging her, smiled and pulled away.

"Yea its fun, the girls are supposed to hide and us guys are supposed to find them." rin nodded and giggled while glancing at kohaku.

"But they haven't caught us yet." kohaku smirked and pulled away from his sister.

"Can I play?" kagome asked. Sakura nodded and stood up.

"You can hide with us!" she then held out a hand to kagome. Smiling she took the hand and got up by her self.

"Thanks, now guys go and count, no peeking, and if you do..." she glared at all of the guys and smiled.

Shippo laughed and bounded off to a tree to start counting, Miroku and kohaku behind him. Sango got up and grabbed kagome hand, running. Rin giggled silently while taking Sakura's hand and ran in a different direction. Sango dragged kagome behind a tree.

"Sango I can't hide with you!" Kagome whispered.

"Why?"

"Because then they will win easily if they catch both of us, I will go more down!" Sango nodded and let go of kagome, who in turn ran more into the forest. She stopped after minutes when she came across a small cave, just big enough, and there had to be rocks to hide behind. Walking slowly she made her way in the cave to sit behind a rock, trying to calm her panting. Her heart beat fast and she felt like running again, but her legs were to tired. Rubbing the back of her head, she sighed quietly. Sitting in that position started hurting her back. Peeking around the rock she noticed no one came yet, which was good. Standing she turned to see if there was a bigger rock, and she stretched her back. She heard a twig snap and she twirled around. She gasped and put a hand to her head.

"That scared me, doesn't do that again! What are you doing here any ways?" She asked the demon.

"I needed to talk to you, what are you doing here?"

"Im playing hide and seek." Her eyes then widened and she dropped back down behind the rock.

"Sesshoumaru get over here. If they see you, they'll know im in here." She then grabbed his sleeve when he came beside the rock. He landed on his knees beside her and she crouched down. Looking up she saw sesshoumaru watching her with amusement playing in his eyes.

"Dammit, get down, they will see you!" He shook his head.

"I don't smell anyone coming." He smirked when light pink covered her cheeks.

"Oh." She then got up and sat on her knees. Looking back up to him she noticed he still looked at her with amusement.

"What's so funny?"

"You." She blushed again and looked away. She felt his hand on her waist and soon she found her self against his chest.

"10."

"What?" She asked confused.

"I have made you blush 10 times." kagome blushed even redder and pushed against his chest.

"11." She glared back at him and he smirked while trying to kiss her. She backed up and smirked back at him.

"Shuddup sesshou, you don't get a kiss cause you teased me." She smiled when he frowned.

"We'll see." He then pushed her gently to her back. He hovered on top of her and tried to kiss her again. She turned and started giggling.

"See, you won't get a kiss from me." She smiled and he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Slowly he pulled up her kimono until it was at her hip, trailing his finger up her inner thigh. She was about to moan but shut her mouth. He trailed it more up until he got to her underwear. Pulling it away from her slightly so his finger could press inside of her womanhood. She moaned and he took advantage of it and kissed her. She shook her head to try and fight the urge, but he held her head firm. Slowly he pushed his tongue through her lips and meet her tongue, before they got more into the kiss he pulled away, pulling his hand away from her and pulled her up with him, she sat on his lap and he kissed her lips lightly.

"I have to tell you this now, we can have fun later." he stated while still kissing her lightly. She nodded and kissed back.

"What iskiss it." she said between the kiss.

"Its about the night-"

"there you are-" a new voice yelled but stopped when he saw the scene.

"Ewww, get a room!"

"It looks like Kagome's having a little fun, sesshoumaru found her." Miroku smirked. Kagome blushed and got up from his lap, straitening her kimono.

"Well we came to get you, shippo hurt his leg." kohaku stated while turning to leave. Kagome looked back at sesshoumaru to see he was coming to her. She smiled and turned.

"I have to go check on him, lets talk later, kay." he nodded and she left with Miroku. Sesshoumaru mentally kicked himself for not telling her before they got intimate and for not sensing the monk. Slowly he walked back to the castle.

Kagome gasped when she saw shippo leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and holding his ankle. She ran up beside Sakura who was sitting beside him.

"What happened?" Sakura looked up and nearly cried.

"I..didn't mean to do it, I mean...he tripped...by my leg, I was hiding in the bush and...and..and my leg was in the was...and...he tripped...and and its all my fault, im sorry." she lowered her head and cried.

"No its ok sakura, im sure it was only an accident." kagome cooed. She looked back to shippo and put both hand on his ankle. Closing her eyes she let her miko powers take control, slowly she pushed them through his leg. Smiling she opened her eyes and was hugged. Looking down she saw sakura.

"Im sorry..thank you." kagome held the little girl. Shippo opened his eyes and noticed his ankle didn't hurt anymore. Smiling happily he too hugged kagome.

"Lets head back, its getting dark." Sango said while taking Miroku's hand. Kagome stood up, taking both kids hands and walked behind Sango and Miroku, kohaku took rins hand and walked behind kagome.

"And im hungry!" shippo yelled.

"We will eat when we get there." kagome said.

Dinner went well with every one eating silently. Kohaku whispered in rins ear making her giggle. Sakura and shippo glanced at each other every so often. Sango and miroku held hands under the table while kagome watched sesshoumaru. He had sadness in his eyes and he looked off while eating.

"Every one come to my study after eating." he stated while getting up. Every one nodded and he left. Soon after Sango finished and waited for every one. One by one they all finished, fallowing each other to Sesshoumaru's study. When they got to his door, kagome nocked, she heard a silent 'enter' and did so. He was sitting on the floor, looking strait at kagome, she smiled and sat beside him, every one found a seat near him and waited patiently for him.

"There is a ball coming up tomorrow night, every one is to come. The lord all around will be coming, along with other demons, they planned a ball when it was my time to find a mate. Now that I did, it will be Tomarow, every one will be woken early and the ball will start after noon, you must be ready." every one nodded.

"But what about the humans?" Sango stated, a little angered about being around a lot of demons.

"Nothing will happen, they all know who you are, as the group who teamed up to kill naraku." Sango nodded and relaxed.

"Can sakura go?" shippo asked shyly. Kagome smiled and looked at sakura who blushed.

"Yes." Shippo's eyes lightened up and he looked at sakura. Kagome yawned and looked at sesshoumaru, not surprised he was looking at her.

"Im getting really sleepy." she yawned again. Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to chuckle. He nodded and stood up.

"You all may leave." every one nodded and left, sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand and led her to his room. They both shared it but she still went to her room when she needed to dress.


	12. The Ball

**Red As Blood**

**Chapter 12**

_The Ball_

Right when kagome hit the bed she fell asleep. Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly and crawled in beside her, wrapping both arms around her. Sighing he closed his eyes, wanting sleep to take over, so he couldn't torture his self anymore. Nothing would let him tell her, he had to, or it would be too late, tomarow he wouldnt be able to say a word to her, only during the ball, which he was surrounded by all the lords. Right when she woke up, the servants would have to take her away, and then he wouldnt see her for hours. Sighing once again he buried his nose into her hair.

The next day kagome was awoken rudely, slowly she sat up when someone poked her shoulder, turning she met lavender eyes.

"We have to take you to get ready." she smiled brightly and the other servant beside her also smiled. Kagome nodded and wiped her eyes, letting them pull her out of the room. Looking at the window, she gasped.

"Its still dark!"

"You will have to get ready fast! We already wasted a lot of time!" The servant with the light blue eyes said. Both were girls, younger than she was and both still innocent. Smiling she nodded fallowing them to the springs.

"What are your names?" she asked.

"I am Asuka." the lavender eye one said and bowed. Her blue burly hair falling from her shoulders. Kagome smiled and looked at the other.

"Oh, I am Kanji." she bowed also, kagome noticed she had lavender eyes. Both girls were demons, no marking just the hair and eyes. Kanjis eyes matched Asuka's hair, Asuka's eyes matched Kanjis hair.

"Are you two sisters?"

"Yes lady kagome, we are." Asuka smiled while pushing kagome into the springs and helping her strip down. Kagome slipped into the water and dipped her head under. Once she got back to the surface, Kanji grabbed her hair and pulled it out of the water.

"What are you doing?"

"Washing your hair." Asuka said.

"Well you don't have to, I can." both girls shook there head.

"We were ordered to do this, now you wash your body." kagome nodded and took the small sponge that had jell on, scrubbing it over het body. She ducked her head under when they ordered and they started back up on her head. After about 2 more rounds of putting things into Kagome's hair, they went back to her room. Asuka set kagome in a chair and Kanji ran from the room.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Working on your hair still, then make-up, but it doesnt seems you need any, maybe just eye shadow. Then we will find a perfect kimono, then put your hair up, and dress you with jewels. Now rest while my sister finds the hair stuff." kagome nodded and laid back into the chair.

Near noon, Asuka and Kanji were done with kagome. she asked then to take her to Sango's room which they did as told. When kagome got to the door, she nocked once.

"Come in." she heard her friends voice. Kagome nearly ran in but stopped when she got inside and closed the door. When Sango turned her jaw dropped.

"You look beautiful!" Sango squealed while running up to kagome.

"You do too!" kagome squealed back while looking over Sango. She had on a layer kimono. Light purple inside and silk dark purple outside, a light purple with dark purple sakura blossoms laced into the obi wrapped around her stomach, it flowed freely down her legs, the sleeved draped over her hands, and her hair was in a loose bun, with strands of hair falling to make it look even more beautiful. Sango shook her head and looked down kagome. She wore a light blue silk kimono with a dark blue crescent moon on both sleeves, one on the white obi and one on the bottom of the kimono, the top kimono lowered around her shoulders, exposing her cleavage and shoulders. Her hair was half up and half down, it looked like silk and glistened in the light. She had slight blue eye shadow on and her lips were pink, probably still natural. She had on almost full jewel around her neck and a bracelet that looked new. It had white rocks, a light blue crystal placed in between every 5 white rocks, and a larger crystal in the middle. Sango gasped while grabbing Kagome's hand.

"It's beautiful." She gasped out.

"I know, the savants said it was from sesshoumaru, its magic. You can turn it into a necklace too, and change its colors, the crystal is natural too." Kagome explained. A knock was at the door and Kanji entered.

"Its time to meet your mates." She said while bowing, smiling proudly at kagome. Both woman smiled and fallowed. First they reached miroku, he wore a male kimono, it was dark blue, plain and original, looking different. His hair wasn't in the rubber band anymore. He smiled at Sango and looked her up and down, his lecherous smirk appearing. Sango blushed and took his hand. Kohaku and Rin were near the hall arguing with one of the servants because he asked to dress Rin. Kohaku wore a grey kimono, there was a red dragon on the back and the sleeves flowed out more. Rin wore a Pink Kimono, went to the floor and there what a green obi with a bow on the back, there were white lilies on her shoulders and the bottom kimono. Kohaku huffed and turned to Sango with Rin in his arms, he was only 13 and she was 10, both in love, most like puppy love. Shippo met up with them near the entrance of the ball room, he was leaning against the wall with Sakura at his side. He wore a blue kimono, which had a black tie wrapping around his waist, the sleeves were cut short, he looked cute..er handsome. Sakura wore a burgundy silk kimono, it had a black obi and black sakura blossoms spread around the kimono. Both looked adorable together. Kagome felt him embrace her and she hugged back. When she heard someone clear there voice she turned around. Sesshoumaru was standing right behind her, he had on the same outfit he always wore, but this time it was silk and flowed more freely. His jaw dropped slightly when he saw his mate. Smiling she ran up to him and hugged the air out of him.

"You look so cute!" she whispered.

"You looked beautiful, more than anything this sesshoumaru has seen." kagome blushed and pulled away.

"The lords have already arrived, there are other demons arriving later but we should go on in." he grabbed Kagome's hand and led her through the door, the rest fallowing close behind. Sesshoumaru glided her towards the lords, she smiled politely and introduced herself.

" I am, Mazumaki, lord of the eastern lands." he was bigger than the rest of the lords, not fat, just buffer. He had short dark green hair and silver eyes, he had 3 black stripes on each cheek and a sun on his forehead, his demonic powers were stronger, almost even to Sesshoumaru's, maybe even more.

"I am Takahashi, lord of the northern lands." be bowed low, making his long light blue hair cascade down his shoulders, his crimson red eyes flickered to Kagome's and she bowed. He had one large blue stripe on each cheek and a star on his forehead.

"I am Morimatsu, lord of the southern lands, it is a pleasure to meet you." he bowed and came back up. He had light green eyes and black hair, long and curly. He didn't have marking only on his forehead which was a dark green raindrop. He didn't have pointy ears but black tiny cat ears on the side of his head. It reminded her of Inuyasha, lowering her head she caught back tears.

"Is something the matter miko-sama?" Takahashi asked while watching her closely.

"Yes, im sorry for my rudeness." she bowed again.

"No, no, don't be, you were not being rude." Morimatsu said politely. She smiled brightly at them.

"How did you do it?" Mazumaki asked, anger in his eyes.

"How did I do what?" kagome asked.

"You a human miko, melt Sesshoumaru's cold heart, how did a worthless pathetic human do it?" he sneered. Kagome's eyes downcasted and she backed a little away. Sesshoumaru growled and glared at the lord of the eastern lands.

"Don't speak to my mate that way!" he growled. Kagome noticed anger lace his aura, smiling again she put her hand on his arm making him calmer.

"I simply fell in love with him." she stated bravely. Mazumaki scoffed and glared at her.

"There were stronger and more beautiful demonesses in the world that has bowed down to sesshoumaru and offered there love to him, and all he did was rut her then leave her! Why would he choose a mere human, not even that beautiful or strong." he growled out. Kagome downcasted her eyes once more, all the sadness she had before burned out and the fire rose up. Anger flashing in her eyes she took a step to come closer to the demon. Snapping her eyes up, his eyes widened when he saw her eyes changed from dark blue to ice blue. She smirked and her fists balled up.

"Do not underestimate me lord Mazumaki, I can purify your ass to hell. And looks don't always mater when your in love!" she spat at him. He glared at her and was about to say something back but morimatsu started chuckling.

"Now I see why you chose her. And she is beautiful, I don't know what you were talking about Mazumaki." kagome smiled with triumph and backed back to sesshoumaru. He put a hand on her back and she looked up to see him smirking at her. His smirk was different..arousing. Shaking her head lightly she turned a little with a blush on her cheeks. Sesshoumaru looked at her and noticed her scent, she was aroused. Smirking even more he tugged at her hand and she turned her head.

"It looks like they still lust after each other." Takahashi chuckled. Kagome's cheeks darkened and she smiled, looking away from sesshoumaru. The lords started getting into a conversation as sesshoumaru leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Go to the bathroom." kagome turned and gave him a questioning look, and he mouthed go. She nodded.

"Excuse me, im going to the bathroom." she bowed and started walking to the door. Once she was out she was about to go up the stairs to the bathroom but a hand grabbed her wrist and twirled her around. She was about to scream but lips met hers. Opening her eyes she saw sesshoumaru. Smiling on his lips she pressed her lips more to his. Sesshoumaru pushed her against the closest wall and trailed his hand up her kimono, pressing deeper into the kiss. She opened her mouth and let him explore her.

When kagome and sesshoumaru got back to the ball, music was playing. Kagome fixed her hair and kimono, blushing madly when sesshoumaru brushed his hand against her butt. She turned to him, ready to dance.

"I cant believe we did it out there, what if the servants saw us, or...-" he quieted her with his lips.

"I didn't sense anyone, no one saw us." she nodded and pressed against his chest. After a couple of dances she pulled away from him.

"Im going to go talk to Sango and check up on the kids." he nodded.

"I will be with the lords." she nodded and they pulled away from each other going in opposite directions. Kagome pushed through crowds and crowds of demons, a couple looking at her and licking there lips, which made her go faster. Finally she found them standing next to the food. Frowning she noticed they eyed the demons.

"What's wrong?" she asked Sango.

"Well we tried to get in a conversation but its either they ignore us or look at me like I was some aroused cat." she sneered while gripping Miroku's hand tighter.

"Well ill see if I can get some one to come talk to you. So are you having fun?" just then she felt warmth on her legs, looking down she saw shippo.

"Yes we are having soo much fun. I got to dance with Sakura!" kagome giggled and pet his head. Sakura blushed and sat in an empty chair, kohaku and rin sat beside her, both in a deep conversation. Sighing she looked back at Sango and miroku.

"Well at least you two can talk to each other." she stated.

"Well if he wasn't such a hentai, then we could talk." Sango stated calmly. Kagome laughed.

"My lovely Sango, I can talk without being a hentai." he had an innocent look on his face making Sango laugh.

"Yea what ever. So kagome, did you meet the other lords?" she nodded and started telling them what happened.

"Oh my god, you better be glad you were with sesshoumaru." Sango said. Kagome nodded and smiled happily as they got into a conversation. Right when they were in the middle of a conversation about the ball, a servant tapped Kagome's shoulder. Turning, the servant handed her a note. Smiling she took it and the servant left, kagome opened it and red it through.

_Dear kagome,_

_meet me in the gardens,_

_I will be waiting._

_Sesshoumaru_

Kagome put the note in her pocket and looked at Sango.

"What is it?"

"A note, I will be right back." Sango nodded and kagome tarted to leave. Her mind fluttering with thoughts.

why does he want to meet in the gardens, does he want to do it again, so soon? Maybe he will tell me what he wanted to. she shook the thoughts away as she got closer to the door that led outside at the gardens. The closer she got, the more aware she became. Smiling she opened the door and walked into the garden. She stopped at a bench and sat down on it. Sighing she wondered why he was late, usually he would be right here.

"Long time no see, kagome." Kagome's eyes widened at the familiar voice, slowly she turned to meet golden eyes. Backing away slightly she gaped, he looked different, his white hair was pulled into a low ponytail, he had demon markings and he didn't wear his fire rat kimono, he wore a white one instead.

"What are you..doing her Inuyasha?"

"I have news for you." he stated and came closer. She backed away again.

"What do you want!"

"Just to tell you what sesshoumaru did." kagome shook her head.

"I don't care what he did." Inuyasha shook his head and smiled.

"I think you would want to know, Sakuta you can tell her." he backed away again and looked behind kagome. Her eyes widened and she turned to be nose to nose with sakuta. Falling back he caught her.

"Let go of me, what do you want!" she yelled out.

"I have to tell you, it may hurt at first but the pain in your heart will be soon forgotten when you are with me." kagome shook her head violently.

"I will never be with you, I will always be with sesshoumaru!" she yelled.

"On the contrary, he has done something terrible." she shook her head.

"Do you remember the day your small group met up with my shadow clones?" she didn't say anything, just glared at him.

"Well it seems he had a little fun that last night." kagome shook her head.

"He was with me."

"Yes but after you left him in the water, he went to a demoness brothel." kagome shook her head, trying to not believe him.

"Oh yes, I see things, because I am the shadows, now you see, the last demoness he rutted, was pure, not claimed yet, she looked a lot like you, but at the same time, nothing like you. Well your demon lord rutted with her the rest of the night, not stopping when she screamed out in pain, after he was done with her, he left, running back to you." kagome shook her head, more and more as tears spilled from her eyes.

" My love you see, he rutted with her for...quite a long time, when he left, he didn't smell her scent. After that day, she found out she was pregnant, with your Sesshoumaru's puppies, but you see, she is close to giving birth, the inu/youkais have a rapid growth span until they reach the age 20, in your years that is." kagome felt her eyes burn more and more.

"I...i don't believe you!" she yelled through clinched teeth, tears burning down her cheeks.

"Well I didn't think we had to come to this, but it seems we have to. You may come out now." he stated while turning behind him. There stepped out of the shadow was a very pregnant demoness who looked oddly like kagome. Sakuta turned kagome around to face the demoness, Kagome's eyes widened and she back away.

"No...no..how do I know your not...lying!" she choked out.

"Lord sesshoumaru did do this to me. I am deeply sorry." she looked at the broken miko with sad eyes. Kagome felt her heart break a thousand more times, as fast as she could she turned and ran back to the castle. Her eyes burned along with her lungs, she choked on sobs and coughed a little trying to quiet her self. When she entered the castle she walked to the ball room door and stopped to wipe her tears away, building up all her strength to put on a happy face. Slowly she entered the room, traveled through the demons and found her way to Sango and the others.

"So what was it about kagome?" Sango asked seeing something wrong with her friend.

"Nothing, were is Kirara?" Sango rose a brow.

"She's in my room, why?"

"Just wondering." she went up to Sango to embrace her, one by one she hugged every one. Sango was confused of her actions but brushed it off. shippo hugged his mother back and kagome kissed his cheek. Slowly she pulled away from the people she would miss more than ever. Looking over in a far distant she saw sesshoumaru talking with the lords, his head turned and he gazed at kagome. He smiled at her warmly and she looked away. As fast as she could without being noticed she left the ballroom, in search for Sango's room. When she got to the door she yelled out for Kirara. Sooner than she knew it she felt somthing nip at her ankle, looking down she smiled.

"Can you do me a favor? It will be the last one you will get from me, please?" Kirara mewed and purred. Smiling or atleast trying to she smiled. Kagome then walked around the room, searching for paper and pencils. She found some and wrote down quickly. After that she walked from the room. Kirara fallowing close behind. She found Asuka talking to other servants she didn't recognize, they were beside the ball room enterance. She handed the note to her.

"Don't look at it at all, if you do I will be mad. Give this to Sango and don't tell sesshoumaru!" she stated and waited until Asuka nodded and left. Kagome picked up Kirara and ran outside, setting her down she let Kirara transform. Hopping on her back she said one thing.

"Home." Kirara nodded and flew up. Kagome took one last glimpse of the castle before she left the view, tears ready to break free, but she held them down.

Sango laughed as Miroku bumped his head on the table that held the food. She told him to get her ring she dropped near the table and when he came back up...BANG. She laughed hard until a servant tapped her shoulder. Turning she smiled at the familiar face.

"Yes." the servant handed her the note. Sango waited until the servant left to unfold the letter and read it.

_Dear Sango,_

_I am sorry, I love you, miroku, shippo, rin, kohaku, and Kirara, im so sorry, but by the time you get this I will be gone, I have to leave, I love you all, please always remember that. I wanted to tell you when I cane to hug you all but I know you would have tried to stop me. I have to leave. Before I leave, tell sesshoumaru one last time, I love him. Don't tell him just yet, please. I will miss you Sango-chan. Goodbye._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

Sango's eyes widened and she nearly dropped the note. Looking at miroku with teary eyes she took off. Miroku ran after her. She ran through the demons until she came into view of sesshoumaru, tears already staining her face, she sobbed out when she stopped beside him. He turned his gaze to her, and then the note in her hand. She cried out and shoved the note at him, miroku pulled her to his chest and held her. All the demons around turned to see what the commotion was. Sesshoumaru read through the letter and dropped it, eyes wide and he looked at Sango.

"What happened! Were did she go!" Sango shook her head.

"I..I don't know...she came and..and..hugged us, she left asking were Kirara was...and she just left...I though she was going to go get you, but she didn't, she left!" Sango sobbed. Sesshoumaru let everything bang in his mind, the image of her just 30 minutes before, she turned from him when he smiled at her, she turned. Her eyes held sadness. As fast as he could he raced outside, fallowing her scent and the neko/youkai. He felt tears ready to burn free from his barrier, it's been a while sense he cried, he thought over and over that she wouldnt leave him, she loved him. He quickened his pace. When he stopped right in front of the well, he saw the bracelet he gave her, tears threatened and he growled sadly, jumping in the well, nothing happened. Banging his fists on the ground over and over again.

"Why kagome! I loved you so much, why did you leave me!" He yelled into the darkness as tears fell from him golden orbs. Screaming out as his heart ripped over and over again. Slowly laying on the ground.

"I love you kagome,"

30 min before

Tears fell violently down her cheeks as Kirara got into the clearing with the well in the middle. She crawled off of Kirara and hugged her around the neck.

"Im so sorry Kirara. I love you all." She pulled away and silently walked to the well, she heard Kirara leave and her body crumbled next to the well, her hand hung around the side. Screaming out into the night.

"I love you so much sesshoumaru! Why did you do this!" Tears blurring her vision as she jumped, but her hand was still on the other side, which pulled the bracelet from her wrist, letting it fall to the grass. Her body fell through the well to land on the other side. She laid there and cried. Not bothering to wipe the dirt that smudged her face. Her heart hurt more than anything in her life, not even if someone cut right through her.

**A/N hope you like this chapter, I worked hard and fast.**

**-kam**


	13. 3 Years

**Red As Blood ** ** Chapter 13 ** _3 years _

Kagome sat outside of her house, watching as the two 8 year olds ran around the yard, both laughing and smiling. She smiled all the time for her kids, but at night she knew they heard her cry, no matter how much she pushed it away, it would keep coming back up, no matter how much she hated him, she couldn't. She loved him more than anything in the world besides her pups. He gave her 2 kids, they were Hanyou, just like Inuyasha. But this time around, they had Kagome as a mother, which meant she wasn't going anywhere without them. They kept her alive for 3 years, and there growth span was fast. She remembered when Sakuta said inu/youkais pups grow faster than a youkai and human, which at first she was surprised they grew so fast, she was human and sesshoumaru was inu/youkai, but she only guessed because she was a powerful miko. She home schooled them because of their looks. Both were twins, same face and height. Only one had black hangs and white short hair and the other had white bangs and black short hair. Both had gold eyes, tiny fangs, and a dark blue stripe on each cheek, like Sesshoumaru's. Mikito, was the first one to come into the world. He had white bangs and black short hair with black tiny dog Ears. A black fluffy tail hung loose from his pants. Hideki was only 3 minutes after Mikito, he has black bangs and white short hair with white tiny dog ears. A fluffy white dog tail flying behind him as he chased his brother. They both reminded her of sesshoumaru but she loved them to death. They clung to her side all the time, loving her back and listened to whatever she told them. They asked to know about the past, she told them stories and about the well. She told them about their father and adopted sister and brother. They were excited and wanted to go, but kagome shook her head and said they couldn't go through. They were sad for only about 5 minutes before playing with eachother. Souta watched them while kagome got a job and finished off school. It didn't take long and she got money, along with her mother. Her grandfather past away after only a month she came back, which hurt her even more. All day she was happy until she thought of sesshoumaru, she was tired of crying and didn't like making her pups worry.

The sun was hidden behind huge white clouds, the weather was getting colder which meant winter was on its way. Mikito and Hideki wore small coats because they were hanyous, and hanyous didn't need much warmth. Kagome wore long grey baggy sweat pants that kept her legs warm and a large black sweater. She sat outside on a bench, watching her pups chase eachother. Smiling she got up.

"Come on, lets get back in side, I'll fix you some hot chocolate." She yelled across the yard at them. They stopped and turned to her, smiling ear to ear while running to hug her around the waist. By the time they hit 10, there growth would be short until human years until they reach 20, which meant they will grow like Youkais. Kagome had a youkai youth, after sesshoumaru planted his seed in her the first time they mated, and marked her neck, she stayed younger. She grabbed both their hands and walked inside to make them snacks.

sesshoumaru

After Kagome left, sesshoumaru became distant to everyone, he would sit by the well and kill himself inside, every day for 3 years he came to the same spot and thought she would come through the well, with a huge smile on her face and kiss him. Through the years his hopes were burned. Its been 5 years, she still hasn't returned.

**(A/N ok, I know your confused but in the past time goes by faster, its still 3 years for kagome, and its been 5 for sesshoumaru.) **

He wanted her back soo much, but usually he became angry at her for leaving him and not coming back. He wanted to know why she left, is she still loved him. Every time he though about this too much he let one tear slide down his pail cheek. He wanted to hate her for loving him and making him soft again, for warming his spirt then turn from him and leave his life forever. He wanted her soo bad. Sango and Miroku were already married and had one kid, it was a girl. They named her Sayami, she had long brown hair and dark violet eyes. She played with rin a lot and looked up at rin as a sister. Rin was now 15, Kohaku was 17. They both were still in love. When kagome left, rin became depressed for 2 years, kohaku was the only one to talk to her. Shippo looked about 14, he was depressed for 4 years, he wouldn't laugh, smile, or be happy. He talked to Sakura who was 13, she was in love with shippo, but her mother didn't like it much. They all wanted Kagome back, too much. Sango blamed kagome leaving on sesshoumaru, but got over it quick when she saw how broken he was. Everyone still lived in the castle, there was one more jewel shard left, but no one could find it. Now one has seen Inuyasha or the 3 brothers, which was a relief.

Sesshoumaru sat in his study, looking over scrolls. His mind blocked kagome out for the day, he didn't want to think of her anymore, it hurt him more than anything.

Kagome

Kagome finished dinner, and waited for both her kids to finish, when they were she tucked them in and told souta to watch them, he was now 16. Her mother was sleeping already upstairs and she had to go to work. Smiling she kissed both on the forehead and hugged souta bye. Walking slowly out the door and to her car. She drove to her work, acting like she wasn't thinking of sesshoumaru. Souta watched the 2 get out of their bed and ran down stairs into the living room.

"You two are going to get in trouble one day." souta said quietly.

"Well we aren't sleepy, uncle!" Mikito yelled. Souta winced and shushed them.

"Be quiet, grandmas sleeping." He pointed to the ceiling. They nodded and sat on the couch to turn on the tv. Souta yawned and walked into the kitchen.

"Im ganna get something to eat, you two stay put." they both nodded and waited until souta disappeared in the kitchen before they quietly went to the outside door. Tip toeing they ran to the well house and open the door. Looking in the dark shed they shivered.

"Brother it's scary in here." Whispered Mikito whispered.

"No it's not, scardy cat!" Hideki laughed. Mikito pushed him inside which made his squeak. Both tip toed inside to peek down the well.

"This is what take's us back in time."Hideki whispered.

"Yea but im not going." Mikito said.

"Shush, before uncle comes and gets us." both walked around, then when they turned they bet glowing eyes. Both boys screamed and ran outside.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the demons that mommy told us about!"

"No, I don't wanna die, there going to eat us!"

"Ahhhhhhhh." Both boys screamed while running to the house. Souta came out and glared at the two.

"Be quiet!" He hissed.

"But theres a demon with glowing eyes in the well house!"

"Thats not a demon, its buyo!" both boys ran behind there uncle.

"No it had glowing eyes!" souta shook his head and walked into to shed. He came back out with a fat cat lounging in his arms. Putting it out in front of the boys, he laughed.

"Get back inside you two or I'll tell sis." He whispered. Their eyes widened and they ran to the house, souta struggling to move with the fat cat in his arms. When both got inside, they jumped on the couch turning the tv back on. Later that night when kagome got home she was tired beyond tired. She dropped her purse on the floor by the door and trudged into the living room. When she looked up a gasped left her lips. Smiling warmly she walked over to the couch were her 2 pups were laying, curled up beside eachother. Taking a blanket that was on top of the couch, she covered them up. Yawning she walked up to her room, when She opened her door and closed it she sat on her bed. Not seeing the being curled under her blanket she laid down only to sit back up. Uncovering the person, she smiled again.

"Oh souta." She whispered. Slowly she got up and pulled open her window. Stepping one foot out side in the cold night she sat on her roof. Her thoughts ran free and she looked at the sky, the stars twinkled one by one, and the moon shining bright. It reminded her of sesshoumaru. Closing her eyes tightly she let a tear slide down her cheek.

"I can't forget you sesshoumaru, not ever." Breathing in the coldness she laid down to let sleep take over her. The next morning she woke to screaming. Opening one eye she let the sun burn into her eye. Getting up she fallowed the screaming, reality hit her and she started to shiver. Walking slowly from the room to her window she saw her pups jumping at the window, looking right at her and screaming. Smiling she opened the window and let their warmth hit her body.

"Mommy what were you doing out there!" Hideki yelled out while hugging his mothers legs.

"Its ok, guess what. Mommas got work off today, which means I can spend the whole day with you." she smiled happily as their eyes lit up.

"What do you guys wanna do today?"

"Go in the well!" Mikito whispered. Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No sweety, we can't. Maybe one day, but not now." she then started walking to the door.

"Im going to go take a shower, you two go down stairs and find uncle, play with him until im done." both nodded obediantly and left the room. Kagome walked to the bathroom and stripped down to take a hot relaxing shower. The pups found souta outside with his soccer ball.

"Hey moms in the shower, she said for you to watch us!" Mikito yelled. Souta nodded.

"What do you guys wanna do while she's in the shower?"

"Go in the well!" Hideki yelled while running to the well laughing. Mikito laughed as well and ran after his brother.

"No you two stop-" he then bounded off the house. When Hideki got inside he pulled his brother with him.

"Lets go."

"But we will get in trouble."

"No mom wants to go back, so if we go in she will too." Mikito nodded and took his brothers hand, both climbing on the rim and jumping it. They readied there self to hit the ground but it never came. When they opened there eyes they saw a sky. Smiling Hideki jumped to the top, his brother fallowing.

"But theres monsters her, what if we get hurt!"

"We wont just come on scardy cat." Hideki then ran off into the forest.

Souta ran up the stairs and banged on the bathroom door.

"What!" kagome yelled.

"They went in the well!" he panted out.

"WHAT!" he heard the water stop and she ran from the bathroom, pushing him to the side. She had a towel wrapped around her and she ran to the well, panting she looked inside to see nothing. Tears were already flowing freely down her face when souta came to her.

"Sis go!"

"I don't have cloths, souta give me your bug jacket!" he nodded and took it off to hand it to her. The coldness hit his skin and he covered his arms with his hands. His jacket was 5 times bigger than kagome and she slipped it over the towel. Looking at him she wiped the tears and jumped in.


	14. Coming Back

**Red As Blood**

**Chapter 14**

_Coming back_

Mikito and Hideki ran through the forest. Both laughing as the coldness hit their face and the fresh air filled their nostrils. They weren't used to the natural air and open space to run around in. Their demonic speed was faster than Inuyasha's and a little slower than Sesshoumaru's. They laughed hard until they stopped in a small clearing, both looking around.

"This place is amazing, mom didn't say it was so awesome!" Hideki yelled.

"Yeah she should have told us! It's so cool, I wonder when mom's going to get here."

"Probably later on, let's play some more."

"No I just wanna sit and relax." both nodded. They started talking about swords and ninjas until they heard a twig snap. Both turned their heads to the noise and their mouths opened.

"Who are you?" he asked them.

"We...we are Mikito and...Hideki!" Mikito said in a scared voice.

"Are you a monster, are you going to eat us?" the demon shook his head.

"I am Shippo, what are you doing here?"

"We...we...wanted to see." Hideki said.

"Were is your mother?"

"She's in our time, she doesn't know we are here, we went through the well without her." Shippo's eyes widened and he backed up a bit.

"Hey Shippo-kun what are you doing over here?" a new voice rang. Both looked at the girl who looked at them.

"Oh hello, I am Sakura." she bowed politely.

"Who are you two?" Mikito asked.

"They know Kagome." Shippo whispered in her ear.

"Hey how do you know our mom!" Hideki yelled. Shippo looked back at the boy.

"Because she's my mom too."

"What? Oh yeah, she told us about you." Hideki said aloud.

"That means you know our sister Rin, and...and father!" Mikito yelled. Shippo nodded his head.

"You wanna go see them?" both boys looked at each other.

"But..but mom said not to go with strangers." Mikito said.

"I'm not a stranger." Shippo smiled and started walking. The boys got up and walked behind him while Sakura started a conversation with them. Soon Shippo stopped at the castle doors and looked behind him. Both pups had their mouthes open in awe as they looked at the huge castle. Sakura opened the door and everyone stepped in. Shippo laughed when Mikito jumped behind him when one of the servants looked at them. Shippo walked down halls and halls, he dropped off Sakura in her servants room to get ready for her work. He walked up stairs and down another hall until he got to a door. Knocking silently he heard a 'enter' come from inside the room. Opening the door he stepped in and let the kids in.

"Sango, I found some kids." Shippo announced.

"They look familiar." Miroku said.

"Yes they are Kagome's sons." Sango's eyes widened and she got up from the bed to walk over to the pups.

"You..you're Kagome's kids?"

"Yes, mam, we are." tears were brimming as she hugged them.

"I didn't know." she whispered.

"Are you Sango?" Mikito asked. Sango nodded and pulled away.

"Stay here ok I'm going to get someone." Both nodded and looked at Miroku.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Miroku." he walked over to the pups and shook their hand. Sango ran down the halls until she slid to a stop to bang on a door.

"Enter!" Sesshoumaru yelled. She entered and closed the door.

"Why do you bang on my door?" He hissed while massaging his temples.

"There are kids!"

"What?"

"Kagome's...Kagome's kids!" Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning look.

"Shippo found these two hanyous and they claim to be Kagome's." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he followed her out of the room. As fast as he could he went into Sango's room. Looking around he saw two 8 year olds playing with Shippo on the bed while Miroku walked around.

"Who are you two?" he asked emotionlessly. Both boys looked at him and smiled huge.

"Are you our daddy!" Mikito asked

"Mom said you were, she told us about you!" Hideki.

"Answer me." both boys looked at each other.

"We are Mikito and Hideki!" Hideki smiled. Sesshoumaru looked at them again.

"Who are you?"

"We are Kagome's pups!" Mikito giggled.

"Were is your mother?"

"Well we left when she was taking a shower. We knew she wanted to come back because every time she told us about you, and this place, she cried. She smiled though, she was happy to talk about it. But then she wouldn't let us go, so we came anyway and we think she will come, cause if we go, she goes too!" Hideki said. Sesshoumaru then ran from the room and out of the building. Running as fast as he could, he ran to the well. The closer he got, the more he could smell her. He stopped not to far from the well and his heart broke again as he saw the broken miko. Her back was to him, only wearing a weird cloth that ended above her knees, and a big black cloth wrapped around her. He could smell her tears, he could feel her pain, and more than anything, he could feel her heart.

Kagome

When Kagome climbed from the well cold air hit her exposed legs, making her tug the huge jacket closer to herself. Looking around, all the memories hit her and she fell to her knees. Turning to the well she wanted to jump back down, but she couldn't leave them here. Tears were spilling from her eyes and she crumbled to the ground crying. Her hair was still wet and stuck to her cheeks, the tears that were spilling, stung her cheeks because of the coldness. She stayed like that until she felt a presence behind her. Not getting up or turning she wiped her eyes and pushed her hair to the side.

"Don't come near me!" she yelled. But there was no response.

"What do you want!" she yelled again when she felt the same presence come closer.

"You." the oh so familiar voice said. Her eyes snapped open and her heart fluttered but at the same time ripped again, well, what was left of it. She didn't want to turn to him, she didn't want to face him. Weakly she got up and tried to jump back in but a claw hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her to him. She cried and started pushing away, hitting his chest with her fists, letting the tears fall more and more. Finally, after a couple of minutes she stopped and gave up, crying into his warmth.

"Why did you leave?" He asked her. She shook her head and pulled away from him.

"B...because, s...Sakuta told me...s..so..so did Inuyasha! They told me what . . . what you..did!" She yelled out with her eyes closed. She hadn't faced his eyes yet, and she wanted to keep it like that, just until he let her go. He didn't say anything about what she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She yelled.

"I tried! I tried so hard to tell you but we kept getting interrupted!" She shook her head and opened her eyes to look up at Sesshoumaru. Her eyes widened as she saw a tear falling from his eye.

"I love you Kagome, I always have. You shouldn't have left!" he yelled at her. She looked down, wanting to stop crying, and feeling cold.

"I..I'm sorry, I thought...I didn't know, it just hurt so much, too much..I..I could handle it." she broke down. Sesshoumaru knelt down beside her, pulling her into another embrace.

"I saw them." he stated.

"Who?" she asked quietly, trying to calm down.

"Our pups." he then smiled. He wanted to hold her forever, make her smile, laugh, anything, just to make her happy. Slowly he picked her up and started running to the castle.

"I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru stated, pulling her closer to his chest.

"I..I'm sorry too." she snuggled into his chest, wishing to Kami it wasn't a dream, but then again, wishing it was. She wanted to straiten things out, knowing what really happened but now all she wanted to do was fall asleep, her eyes were tired and she didn't have much to worry about. Closing her eyes, she let sleep take over. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, his heart filling with warmth again, he held her closer and closer, until he felt warm again, even though the outside world was freezing. It seemed too good to be true, he was so glad he had her back. Speeding up more he got to the castle and inside before anyone noticed. Quietly he walked up to his room and put the miko in his bed. After tucking her in and kissing her forehead, he left to go see his pups. He walked past Rin's door and stopped. Hearing giggling he knocked once and opened the door, Rin stopped giggling and a blush crept to her face as Sesshoumaru stood at the door, anger and amusement playing in his eyes. Kohaku and Rin were together again, a little too close for his adopted daughter.

"L..lord Se...sshoumaru." Rin gulped and pushed Kohaku away.

"Aren't you a little young to do that Rin?" he stated coldly while glaring at Kohaku. Kohaku gulped and got up, walking past Sesshoumaru and down the hall. Sesshoumaru left, not saying another word to Rin. Walking silently he felt something hit his legs, looking down he saw what bumped into him.

"Mikito, Hideki." both boys looked up and smiled.

"Did you find mommy? Aunty Sango said you went for her, she said you would be back soon with mommy! Did you find her? If you did can we see mommy?" Mikito asked. Both boys reminded him of Kagome, a lot. But they talked a little more than their mother did. Smiling, he knelt down to them.

"Your mother is sleeping, do not wake her." both nodded obediently. Sesshoumaru smirked, Kagome taught them manners, that made it even more amusing. Standing he walked off to his study. When he got near the door, he noticed both the twins were following him. He opened the door and left it open for the twins. Sitting down at his desk, he pulled out scrolls to read. Mikito and Hideki sat on the ground, Indian style, both looking at Sesshoumaru. Five minutes past and the twins were still looking at him and in the same spot, not moving at all. Hideki sighed loudly, making Sesshoumaru look up.

"Go play with someone." Sesshoumaru stated.

"But everyone's gone daddy." Sesshoumaru frowned at his name.

" hentai Miroku is doing a meditating thingy, he told us to find Aunty Sango, but she was training, she told us to get Rin and when we did, she was with Kohaku, and told us to find Shippo, but he was also training, and we went to Sakura's, but she has work, and mommy's sleeping. There's only you daddy." He didn't quite know how Hideki got that out in one breath, but he just shook his head and growled. At first he thought that scared them but when he looked up again they looked happy.

"Dad-"

"Don't call me that."

"But daddy, mommy lets us call her mommy, and she said its called respect to call her that. So we asked her if we could call you th-"

"Quiet." Sesshoumaru said, very annoyed.

"But we have nothing else to do, its boring to sit and watch you read, daddy." Hideki said.

"Ooh can you tell a story?" Mikito asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Then what can we do?"

"Be quiet."

"But thats boring, mommy said its part of our childhood we should have fun, she said-"

"Fine." he put his scroll down and got up, walking to the door. After they left down endless halls he came outside by the garden, sitting down he waited until they started running around, but they didn't.

"Go play."

"No, you play with us daddy!" Hideki yelled.

"No, go play."

"Why did you leave mommy?"Mikito asked.

"I didn't leave her, she left me."

"Why did mommy leave you?"Hideki asked.

"I don't know."

"Are you really our father?"Mikito asked

"Yes."

"Are you sure, cause mommy told us she had a friend that looked like you" Hideki asked

"I am your father."

"Do you love mommy?"Mikito asked

"Why?"

"Because mommy loves you." Mikito giggled at this.

"How do you know what love is?"

" Mommy told us, and she tells us stories." Hideki stated

"Hey daddy, you didn't answer our question!" Mikito yelled

"Because you don't need to know."

"Do you love mommy?"Hideki asked again.

"Quiet."

"Is Rin really our sister?"Mikito asked.

"Not blood."

"What does that mean?"Hideki asked.

"It means I adopted her, now be quiet."

"But there's nothing else to do." Sighing Sesshoumaru got up.

"What do you want to play?" he asked tiredly. Both hanyous looked at each other and smiled happily.

"Chase!" They then took off. Sesshoumaru waited for them to run a small distance away before he ran after them.

When Kagome woke up she was in a warm bed, fluffy and familiar. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and looked outside. She noticed the sun was setting and walked over to the window to see both her pups laughing and running from Sesshoumaru. She could see he was having a little fun. Yawning she pulled away from the window and towards the springs. After taking a refreshing bath, which she needed, she left to the dining hall to eat. Sitting down at the table were Sesshoumaru and the pups already sitting down and waiting for her. When both her kids looked up to see her, their eyes lit up and they ran to hug her. Smiling warmly she wrapped her hands around them and hugged back.

"Are you mad at us mommy?" Hideki asked.

"Yeah we're sorry for running from you mommy." Mikito said.

"No its ok, now go eat, you two are going to bed early tonight, got it?" she warned with a smile still gracing her face. Both boys nodded and tried to pout their way out of it, but Kagome simply pushed them gently back to there seats. Sitting down herself, she started eating her food. Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Kohaku came in moments later and started to eat, Shippo came in a little later. Sitting beside Kagome he hugged her.

"We missed you so much, you shouldn't have left." he whispered in her hair. She smiled and pulled him closer. Sango was already up along with Rin, both hugging Kagome. She felt like crying for them, but thought it would be a bad idea. Miroku commented to her about being back, Kohaku just smiled happily at her. She seemed a little happier and felt more at home. Smiling she turned to see Sesshoumaru looking right at her. Blushing she looked away and finished off her meal. When everyone finished, Kagome followed a servant that led them to Hideki and Mikito's room. After getting in she tucked them in, and of course, read a small story to them. Soon she looked back at the twins and saw them sound asleep, curled up beside each other. Smiling again she walked out of the room, and towards Sesshoumaru's.

**A/N**

**I would love to thank everyone for reading my fanfic, and the awesome reviews, you all are so nice. I know there are some questions I should answer, feel free to ask me anything you want about the fic.**

**First off Chicano died, I don't remember in what chapter, but I said the 3 tiger brothers killed him.**

**Second off, I forgot to tell everyone who the sakuta and his brothers were. They are the 3 tiger brothers, Ichiro, long red hair and dark purple eyes, 2 dark purple stripes on both cheeks and one on his forehead, he is the oldest. He controls fire and leader of the 3. Hekenu has dark blue hair, past his shoulders, Light blue eyes and the same markings as Ichiro, except his are dark blue, he controls water. Hekenu is the second oldest. Sakuta has black hair, short and layered. Silver eyes and the same markings as his brothers but black, he controls shadows. He is the youngest and is in love with kagome. These 3 brothers are tiger demons, they are the new enemy, but no one has seen them sense kagome left. They are stronger than naraku ever was, and they plan on killing all mikos, and turning all demons into humans. Sakuta will always love kagome, but he knows he will always be her enemy, no mater what. To start off there plan they have to get red of kagome, but that plan failed so they decide to plot her death, that will come in the other chapters. **

I would like to announce who gets awards, for being soo nice and thoughtful, if I don't say your name, but you did write me, you know who you are and thank you.

-**llebreknit**, you are my new editer and you do it soo good. Thank you for being thoughtful.

-**MysteriousLoser94**, thank you for the review.

-**Sesshy's princess Kagome**, thank you for all the reviews.

-**Jessie5000**, thank you for your reviews, I am glad you like my fic.

And thank you to everyone else who reviewed.

-kam.


	15. Authors Note

**Im sorry to announce that this story is over, I may right a sequel but I never have time, and if I do write a sequel I have to read it all over. Im writing a new story though, it will be better and edited. Im really sorry for doing this to the chapter but I have to, thank you all so much for reading it, your all so nice. If you like this story then you'll like my next one better:**


End file.
